The Things Precious To Me, The Giver and The Taker
by Long Winded
Summary: Two Girls, An eaten world. The Organization back due to only two things The Giver and The Taker. They capture them, and The Superior gives Zexion and Axel a very difficult job, watching over the two. ZexionxOC AxelxOC Humor Included.
1. Meeting Reality

Disclaimer for the entire Story;- _**I do not own Kingdom Hearts at all, I do own my Oc's with personality help. PS2 I DO NOT OWN EITHER! I do not own the Disney Characters either…I don't own the other characters…--Sighs—All I own is my OC's! This is my friend and I's file, so she also helps me. **_

This is a story taking place with a normal girl with a normal life….

**Meeting Reality. **

Steps were heard coming up stairs, The 'blob' under the bed stiffened and she knew what was coming next. A young female with long black opened the door, smirking lightly at the bed. She walked over to the bedside and was about to tickle the 'blob' when a girl with dark brown hair tied back In a ponytail shot out from the dark covers and said "Roar!" She laughed as her friend had fallen over. She waved at her friend and leaped out of bed, wearing simple red shorts and a black tang-top. Her friend wore a simple uniform, a skirt and shirt with a bow on the front to hold it together better. The brown-haired girl just grinned at her friend. "I got you." She said happily.

"You cheated…" The other replied unhappily, crossing her arm in feign anger. Smiling at her friend. "You're going to be late to school if you don't hurry you know." Informed the girl. Her friend glared.

"What?!" She glanced at the clock. It clearly read in big digital red numbers, '6:30'. She groaned and went over to her closet, digging through the mass of junk on the bottom then banging her head on a hanging jacket, she glanced up and saw her wrinkled uniform and grabbed it roughly. "Shoo Zeisha, Shoo!" she waved the black-haired girl out. Zeisha laughed from behind the door.

"Today's our day-off of school and work Siang, I was just joking!" Siang nearly cried.

"Zeisha!! That is just mean!"

"_**Well…Welcome to my life. I'm your ever normal girl. My name is Siang, and I am in my second to last year in high-school. I'm one of those people who sit in a corner and watches you. That's right… One of my only and trusted friends is Zeisha, Who has been my friend even before my parents death. We both work part-time jobs to pay for the small house. We're roommates if that is what you want to call us. This is my every-day life. She wakes up early, She then wakes me up- We rush to school and barley make it or we miss it, Ah well, Not my fault I swear… Overall I'm a normal girl I guess. Hobbies? You can say I like video games…I guess."**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siang quickly changed her clothing into a black t-shirt and very dark-red cargo pants. She walked downstairs and flicked on her T.V, digging through a box for her Playstation 2. She then sighed and dug through the few games she had. Zeisha peeked her head into the living room and hopped onto a very small couch, wearing very light clothing- such as a green long-sleeve shirt and light blue jeans. Siang popped in Kingdom Hearts II, and watched the screen dumbly.

"That's odd…" Siang murmured quickly, inspecting the Game-system.

"What's wrong?" asked Zeisha questioningly. She hopped off the couch and poked the Game-system curious as to why her friend was not playing a game.

"It isn't turning on…It's all plugged and stuff…Maybe our electricity…No…T.V would be off then…Hmm this is quite the irritation I have to say…"Murmured Siang to herself and Zeisha…Mostly to herself. Zeisha blinked dumbly.

"I have to say you're probably thinking too deep…as usual… this a bit too much…Maybe you should just reset it?" Asked Zeisha. Siang looked at her dumbly and nodded.

"Or that might work too." Siang nodded slowly and hit the reset button, the screen went black and the familiar game started up. She sighed. "The simplest thing becomes the best answer…" Zeisha pat her friend on the back laughing, and the game went blank again. "Well that is just frustrating…" She kicked the game system- then yelped as all she did was stub her toe. The screen flashed and words slowly wrote on the screen.

**Are you ready?**

"Huh..?" asked Zeisha and Siang. They looked at each other. Zeisha clicked the X-button.

**Are you prepared to face hardships?**

"This is just awkward…" murmured Siang, pressing X again.

**Be ready to face all that you thought was just a fantasy, but this time- When you die you die…When you fall you hurt and life isn't simple as you thought… Are you ready?**

"Just get on with it!" shouted Siang unhappily, pressing X-button rapidly. Zeisha looked surprised, her green eyes focused intently on the screen.

"Siang…I have a bad-" Siang stared at her curiously for a moment, her blue eyes staring blankly at her.

**You have picked your destiny, prepare to fight for your life and what you feel is right. **

A large portal appeared before them and Zeisha yelped. Pointing at the entrance to the house. "Siang!" Siang turned and stared at a bunch of heartless pushing through the door. She quickly grabbed Zeisha and shoved her in the portal- then went in after.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siang leaped up and banged her head, a bit harder then needed against something. Looking down She clung to the trunk of the tree she was in.

"Are you serious?!" She shouted angrily, sticks and leaves were all over her. Apparently she had fallen in a tree. Zeisha blinked and shook her head from her spot leaning against the tree.

"Siang?" She asked, looking for her friend.

"Up here Zeisha!" Shouted Siang, her friend stifled a laugh.

"You're…Up…there?" She burst into laughs. Siang glared and began to shout gibberish. Sliding down the tree a bit clumsily, she lands and glares at Zeisha unhappily. Siang suddenly got a screwed up expression on her face.

"Zeisha…Your…Clothes…" She pointed dumbly. Zeisha now wore a long green and light purple robe, She stared at herself, then pointed at Siang. Siang looked down and noticed her very dark colored pants, completely black. The shirt was black with silver streaks on the sides and an X in the middle made of silver. Wearing silver and black finger-less gloves, Her left hand having more of a gauntlet-glove, The right arm having the glove go to her elbow. Suddenly Siang looked uncomfortable and tugged on the fish-net reaching down from her small black-shirt sleeves. "Fishnet…Uncomfortable…" Zeisha pointed to the collar on Siang's neck. Siang felt for the silver collar, two small chains hung from the collar, one chain black, the other a silver chain. "Don't point at me, you have one too!" Zeisha felt her neck for a small white scarf. They laughed at each other then a heartless crawled out of the shadow, a couple more following it. Siang stared at them… "Heartless…" She stared at Zeisha.

" We're in Kingdom hearts?!" Shouted Zeisha in surprise. Siang stared at the creature creeping toward Zeisha and her. Panic began to show in Siang's eyes. Zeisha quickly grabbed the scarf and it formed into a long green and white staff, having a heart on the top of it. It looked to be made out of something very smooth however…She did the only thing she could, swat the little shadows. "Remember the dream we had Siang?"

"Dream?"

_Shadows haunted closer to Siang. She reached to her neck and pulled at the two chains, summoned two weapons… _

Siang nodded and grabbed the chains, her left hand holding a Katana in the other hand a Wakizashi. The Katana had a black hilt and a black blade itself, having a Heartless sign on the bottom of the blade-close to hilt with a giant slash going through it. The Katana also had a black short chain on the bottom. The Wakizashi had the same except it was silver with a long silvery ribbon at the end of it. Siang quickly Slapped a Heartless with the Wakizashi then slapped another with her Katana. She frowned and just started swinging her weapons wildly- Not having a clue on what to do. The heartless were getting killed ever so slowly, but that was because Zeisha started freaking out and started bashing them.

"This is useless I have to say!" Siang dropped her Wakizashi, which turned into the chain and reattached to her collar, then used her Katana as a baseball bat. A keyblade flew into the battlefield, slicing each of the Heartless behind Zeisha and whirling back to the top of a building, a boy with spiky brown hair hopped down to a stacked box then hopped down to the bottom, smiling at them both, though his eyes showed worry.

"Are you two alright?" He asked, finishing the rest of the heartless. Siang watched him carefully.

"He could be different then the game…" Siang thought dangerously. Zeisha nodded gratefully.

"Thank you Sora!" She said happily. Sora looked confused at her at that point. Siang sighed and rubbed her head, un-summoning her Katana.

"I'll explain. I am Siang and this is Zeisha. We come from a world that was …I think swallowed by heartless and in that world- You are a video game. To put it simple I guess." Shrugged Siang. Sora did all he could, Nod dumbly.

"It isn't safe out here. Why don't we head to my friends home? They'll be happy to meet you!" He said happily, smiling at the two. Siang nodded slowly and followed behind Zeisha. Siang suddenly had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach… A large black vortex appeared behind them.

"…Bad…feeling…" She shivered. Zeisha noticed her friends discomfort and stared at her.

"Wha-**What is that**?!!!" Zeisha pointed at the portal. Siang turned.

"Huh…? Oh my-…"

"Fuzzy bunnies!" Interrupted Zeisha from her near cursing friend.

"What is wrong with you?!" Glared Siang.

"What? You were going to swear…" Zeisha looked innocent. Sora blinked and grabs both of their arms, dragging them away.

"Run!" He shouted, interrupting the psychotic two. A portal appeared in front of Sora and a hand shot forward, punching Sora in the face. He went flying back and an Organization XIII member grabbed the two clueless girls and the portal shut.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahhh!!!" Zeisha went flying out and summoned her staff, beating the head of the poor organization member several times. "We're gonna die! I'm sorry god! Save us!"

"Ouch…Ouch…Double ouch…Ouch…Triple Ouch…Would you stop!!" He shouted angrily. Zeisha stops fearfully.

"I'm sorry but I don't wanna die…" She mumbled. Another portal appeared and Siang went flying out, smashing her head against the stone wall.

"My-"Fuzzy apples!" Siang glared at Zeisha, rubbing her poor head. Another cloaked figure walked out and sighed. Zeisha looked into the hood and blinked at the glowing emerald eyes. Her eyes seem to take on a starry look.

"I love you!" She said happily, staring into the eyes. The hooded figure took a double-take. Siang rubbed her bruised head.

"You forgot to tell him about the eyes…" Mumbled Siang. "What she meant to say is she loves your eyes." The hooded figure relaxed.

"Scared me there." He mumbled. The other cloaked figure walked away. "Wait Zexion what do I do with these two?!" Shouted the emerald-eyed male.

"Try to remember…" He shrugged and walked off. Siang rose a brow.

"Axel?" She grunted out. The male pulled his hood off and blinked at Siang.

"How do you know my name?" asked Axel curiously. Zeisha gave Siang a look, a secret message if you will.

"I'm physic." Siang wiggles her fingers in a creepy manner. In the background Zeisha started to shake, hiding her laughter. Axel look odd at Zeisha.

"You alright…?" He wonders what he did wrong…

"No…I'm not. I'm about to cry…" Her voice breaks and she chokes on her laughter. Siang took this chance to summon her Katana and start slapping Axel in the back of the head.

"Die Die die die die die die die die!!" Axel just stared dumbly as bumps started to grow on his head.

"Ouch…ouch…Would you two stop that!! What have I done to you?!" He yelped.

"Well…You kidnapped us, You scared us, You nearly killed **me** with a portal-"Hey that was Zexion!"

"Zexion or not you almost killed me!!" Shouted Siang, slapping him again with her sword.

"Ouch! Would you-'Slam' Zeisha took one wallop at his head and knocked him unconscious. Zeisha stood up and happily hopped around.

"Yay I won!" She hummed the Final Fantasy song and hopped around. Siang grunted…

"Wow…that worked better then expected." She looked confused.

"…Well…Now what?" asked Zeisha.

"…Shhh…I haven't thought that far yet." Grunted Siang. Zeisha started to shutter and gets the oddest face possible, her eyes has wide as saucer plates and points shakily.

"A-and h-he's waking up!!" Zeisha runs to hide behind Siang.

"W-well do that thing you did with that thing again!!" shouted Siang.

"What thing to -what thing what thing are you talking about?!" Shouted Zeisha.

"The thing! Calm down you sound drunk!!" shouted Siang. Axel rubbed his poor head. "You really need to stop saying thing!" shouted angrily, waving her katana madly, nearly slashing Axel's head off. Axel quickly slapped it away and kicked Siang in the back, causing her to fall on her face. Axel cracked his knuckles.

"I tried…to be nice…" He glared. Zeisha looked terrified.

"Don't kill me!" She shouted. Axel raised his fist and Zeisha bowed. "I am not worthy!" she repeated in a creepy voice. Axel blinks dumbly…

"What are you **doing**?" Siang stood up and grinned evilly, ready to hit Axel. Axel waved his hand carelessly and a large wall of flames burst between her and him, scaring her to near death and un-summoning her Katana. Saix walked down the steps just then, glaring at Axel.

"What are you doing Axel? Superior is asking to see the Taker and the Giver." Glared Saix. Siang blinks dumbly.

"The Taker…The…Giver?" Saix glanced at the two.

"Oh! I wanna be the car!" shouted Zeisha.

"I wanna be the d- wait this isn't monopoly!" Shouted Siang.

"The Taker and The Giver…" Saix smirked. He grabbed Siang and Zeisha.

"Wait you're already taking them when they are clueless an- "Be silent Axel, You betrayed us once, Do not even think you are still worth the time of the Organization… I don't even know why Superior let you back in…" He glared and dragged the two.

"If you don't let me go right now I will sick …Uh…Sick Zeisha on you!" Shouted Siang.

"I feel threatened…" grunted Saix, somewhat sarcastically.

"Hey, she has a staff that hurts! I have a blunt sword!" Glared Siang. Zeisha started crying. Saix stopped and blinked. Siang took this chance to summon her Wakizashi and smack the male. He quickly let go of the feign crying Zeisha and summoned some odd weapon, blocking Siang. Siang looked surprised.

"This…is the part where we run!" shouted Zeisha, slapping Saix on the head and grabbing Siang's arm and dragging her away.

"Hey I almost had him!" Shouted Siang.

"Ya…that's like…a mouse and a lion. You bein' the mouse." Said Zeisha. Axel blocked their path. "Aw! We were so close then Mr.Pretty eyes….Arg! you're Pyro!" She shouted. Then pointed to the X-scared blue-haired warrior. "You are Map!"

"…Map?" asked Siang.

"X marks the spot!" Said Zeisha. The warrior roared.

"…uh…Berserk much! Run!" She grabbed Zeisha roughly. "We have to get out of here, in all seriousness we'll die! Remember what that voice said? If we die we die. So Mr.Pyro, You better move or I'll take your life!" Siang's Wakizashi suddenly sharpened and she sliced off a piece of the now ducking red-haired man.

"That doesn't make sense, Her blade wasn't even sharp!" Thought Axel. Zeisha climbed on Siang's back and slapped Axel in the face with her staff.

"And take that! And that! And that!" she swat him again, then sent him down the stairs, throwing her staff at him. "And that too!" "Whew…beating people up is hard work…I need a rest.." Her staff reappeared as a scarf around her neck.

"Ya-ya now get off me!" Glared Siang. Zeisha screamed and covered Siang's eyes by accident. "Hey!"

"Turn left!" Siang turned right as a huge weapon almost smashed her skull. "Your other left!" She turned left and ran.

"Let me go!"

"I'm too young to die!"

"Too young my butt!" shouted Siang. Another swing.

"Duck!"

"Where?!" looked around Siang.

"I mean duck!" Siang ducked and the axe flew right over their head. Saix was not trying to hit them, merely knock one off the other and knock them unconscious, so he had to be careful…though he was becoming angry. He swat Zeisha off roughly, causing the poor girl to slam against a wall. Siang looked terrified, her Wakizashi un-summoned long ago. She ran and shook Zeisha.

"Zeisha I'm sorry I spat Orange juice in your hair when we were twelve." Mourned Siang.

"Now we're even, I drooled on the extra pillow. Sorry."

"That- Wait my pillow?!" Drops her roughly. Saix glared and Axel walked up the stairs.

"We aren't **trying** to kill you! man…I think I broke something! We **aren't **trying to kill you! Got it memorized?!" He rubbed his head.

"You're trying to kill us you liar!" Glared Siang, standing up and summoning both weapons.

"Wait Siang didn't these guys all die?" Asked Zeisha. Siang nearly fell on her face.

"I don't know nor will I ever." Siang got in a ready stance. Zeisha summoned her staff and slammed it on the toe Siang had stubbed earlier.

"Ye-**ouch!**" shouted Siang, her swords unsummoned and hopping on one foot. "What is wrong with that rat that runs on wheel in your head?!" Whined Siang. 'slam' "it hurts!" Shouted Siang.

"Take it back."

"Alright I take it back." Axel blinked dumbly…

"Do you guys normally do this?" Siang turned to Axel and nodded.

"Yep, why?" She asked.

"You pyro help me up!" demanded Zeisha. Axel glared.

"I'm not your servant! Got it memorized?!"

"No but you will be! Now get use to it. **you got **_**that **_**memorized? **" asked Zeisha. Siang gave her a high-five.

"Good one." Siang snickered. Zeisha grinned.

"Thanks."

"Feisty one ain't she?" Sighed Axel unhappily. Zexion slowly walked down the steps, glaring at the girls, Axel and Saix at the bottom.

"Zexy! Good to see you! These girls keep attacking us!" Zexion narrowed his only seeable eye, the other covered by a mass of silvery-blue hair.

"Superior is getting annoyed with how long you are taking." Zexion summoned a portal and pushed Zeisha and Siang in.

"Zexy don't be so mean!" Mocked Axel. Zexion just glared and walked through.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siang stumbled through and immediately felt intimidated. A dark skinned male, having white hair.

"Welcome…The taker and The Giver. You've brought us back to life by sheer thought…" His fingers intertwined with each other. Siang and Zeisha stared at each other, Zexion was behind them unnoticed.

"We did?"

"Yes you both did, and you both may have the ability to take and give hearts…" He grinned foully.

Zexion seemed to pay more attention at this.

"Really?" asked Siang.

"Yes, You are the Giver and the Taker. The Giver casts spells and helps give life, and The Taker takes life, and destroys. You are both complete opposites in one sense, and completely alike in another." He offered a hand to them.

"Stay in the castle, Help us achieve our goals…You get a home…-"And food?" asked Zeisha. The leader rolled his eyes.

"Yes, and food." He grinned foully suddenly.

"So you agree to stay here… and help us?" Siang glared and shouted one thing…

"**Huddle!" ** Zeisha and her started murmuring. They glanced between him and the other. "For now…" Glared Siang.

Xemnas laughed suddenly. "You've just becomes pawns in a very big chess board." Xemnas offered them five different cards. "Pick one, this will be your guard…and trainer…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Number six!?!" Siang wasn't all that happy. "I want seven!"

"What's eight stand for?" whined Zeisha. Axel drooped his head in disbelieve.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with her…" Axel looked ready to commit suicide.

"Who is number six Axel?"

"That'd be Mr. Zexy right there." Pointed Axel to the very scary looking male.

"The guy with the hair that covers his eye that I really wanna pull?" asked Siang.

"That'd be him." Shrugged Axel.

"I could've died." Sighed Zeisha.

"Over what?" asked Siang questioningly.

"I don't know I just felt like saying 'I could've died.'" Siang sighed and pulled out a small piece of paper, having an arrow pointing in Zeisha's direction.

'**Warning; This female is mentally unstable, please avoid.'** Zeisha snatched the sign.

"You **still **have this?"

"Carry it twenty-four seven." Grinned Siang. Zexion was becoming ever-slightly annoyed by the bickering. A very …very hard to notice twitch would show occasionally. The endless white was becoming repetitive.

"Does this place have…**any** more color other than white?" groaned Siang. Axel snickered.

"That's all you're going to be seeing too. The rooms you will be staying in are completely white." Axel grinned more wider.

"You're kidding!" shouted Siang blinks at the wondering in circles Zeisha, who nearly fell over.

"I'm okay! Everything is completely white I can't tell where I'm walking!" She walks straight into a wall to prove the point non-intentionally. Siang snickers and runs straight into the other wall.

"Ouch!" She rubbed her nose as the two nobodies turn to stare at them dumbly…

"This will be a very long training time…" groaned out Axel. Zexion could only nod.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A hand shook Siang not so gently. She groaned and swat it angrily. Zeisha poked her with her finger.

"Wake up Siang…" Siang growled and bit the hand that shook her, she opened her eyes when her teeth sung through a cloak…? She glanced up at Zexion who kept the same emotionless look, but she could tell training would end up a beating. She immediately let go. Zexion grunted.

"You are to meet Axel and I outside in a two minutes…" He summoned a portal and walked out, leaving it open for Siang and Zeisha.

"I think I'm going to die." Mumbled Siang. She quickly got ready and went into the portal, Zeisha following her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She shakily got in a ready stance and Zexion kept his arms crossed, watching her. Axel and the much shorter Zeisha were in the background.

"Is he really going to…?"

"Probably." Laughed Axel carelessly.

"She didn't mean to bite him…" Mumbled Zeisha. Siang shook her head.

"Calm down… He cannot really defeat you. He doesn't have any strength what-so-e—" She quickly rose her blade to block a very powerful keyblade coming down on her. "Roxas?!" Siang's panic altered her judgment. 'Roxas' slammed his other keyblade down, causing her to drop her Katana. She quickly sprung her Wakizashi into action, trying to hit Roxas. Roxas blocked easily and kicked her in the stomach, she dropped her weapon and fell to her knees. 'Roxas' changed back to Zexion and he smirked. Anger flashed in her blue eyes. She summoned both her weapons and readied her stance. She charged quickly and Zexion moved his hand, summoning a giant spear, shifting to the pink-haired scythe wielder. Her weapons sharpened immediately. Zexion flung his spear to parry then kneed her. She snarled and dropped her Wakizashi, grabbing his knee and trying to shove her Katana into his skull. Failing at this he bashed the side of the scythe against her head, causing her to let go. She was sent several feet flying and smashed into a wall, coughing pathetically she stood shakily.

"Alright Zexy, You aren't suppose to kill her." Laughed Axel. Zeisha began to look worried at her friend. Siang summoned her Wakizashi and charged, Zexion shifted back and grabbed her wrist roughly, then kneed her in the stomach yet again, causing her to just go limp.

"Weak." Zeisha slapped her Staff against the back of the light-haired male's head.

"You heard Axel! Don't kill her!" Axel looked at the spot she was at…then where now is. Rinse and repeat.

"How did you get over there?!"

"I moved?" Zeisha looked innocent.

"She isn't dead, merely suffering from loss of conscious." Glared Zexion, dragging the poor body to a rock and dropping it on the boulder carelessly, her weapons unsummoned. Axel leapt up.

"My turn!" Axel summoned his odd circular weapons.

"What are **those?**!" asked Zeisha.

"Chakrams." Answered Axel, Fire began to glow around the weapons. Zeisha held out her staff.

"…For some reason, I feel ripped off." Staring at her staff and his fancy weapons. Axel charged. Casually steps aside, sticking her foot out to trip him. He is simply surprised at this and falls on his face.

"What is wrong with you?! You aren't suppose to dodge! Fight! Got it memorized?" He shouted.

"Okay, Kick your butt. Got that memorized Mr.Pyro." Laughed Zeisha. Axel charged again, this time swinging his weapon. It nicked her sleeve, cutting through it and into her flesh. Only a shallow cut however. Zeisha looked at him with puppy-eyes.

"I…Can't believe you hit me…" Axel blinked dumbly…

"Uh…I'm…? Ummm…" Axel didn't really know what to say. Zeisha reaches for her wound, then a small light appeared and the wound was gone. "Did you just cast Cure?!" Shouted Axel.

"I didn't do anything!" She waved wildly. Axel looked unsure then lifted his weapon, She blocked. This went on for quite a bit before she suddenly did the utmost random thing…. "I'm hungry." Axel sighed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Alright then…Guess we're done for the day?" He looked at Zexion, who just nodded very slowly. He grabbed the body by the leg and dragged it to a newly summoned portal. "Zexy…You gonna pick her up…?"

"I can pick myself up you lousy Red-head." Siang got up and Zexion let go. Zexion glanced at Siang and watched her glare at him. "**Don't **even look at me fish-head." She limped in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siang groaned loudly.

"Pain…Pain…Dying…Pain…" She was on the floor, curled up pathetically.

"What have I done to deserve this?!" Shouted Zeisha.

"How…come we never noticed this before?!" Shouted Siang.

"That'd be because you were freaking out about the 'being kidnapped' thing." Answered Axel. Siang was stiff, even more in pain due to the fight with Zexion.

"Axel." Spoke Zexion. Axel nodded slowly.

"Ya-ya, I'll take them to the kitchen." Zexion nodded and used a portal again.

"Food…"

"Would be nice right now." Said Siang to finish off Zeisha sentence.

----------------------------------++++++++++++++++--------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Have to say this story isn't the best, but it is meant for intensive moments and humorous moments.


	2. Learning to Live

Thank you for reviewing…

**Mischievous Wolf of Twilight**

**Thomas Drovin**

**Hotarukun**

**Learning to Live**

"**Mother of f-" **Axel stomped into Zeisha's room, glaring angrily. She was laughing. "You think this is funny?!" He points at his dripping wet hair. "You think this is funny?!!" He repeated angrily. He grabs her blankets and yanks them away.

"Ah I'm in shorts! Turn around look away!!" She curled up. Axel stared dumbly at her.

"You're in a T-shirt and shorts, I've seen more calm down- 'smack.' Her pillow just slapped his face.

"I knew you were a pervert!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A scream was heard and Siang bolted up, her hair in a neat ponytail. Zexion opened the door, and a large bucket of water fell down and dropped freezing cold water on the poor man's head.

"_**Grunt**_" Siang stifled a laugh and hid her face in her pillow. Zexion glared not-too-happily at Siang.

"I forgot that was up there…Hmm… I thought I was supposed to take that down…Sorta…slipped my mind!" She laughed. Zexion quickly grabbed Siang by the ankle and dragged her out of her room, her Tangtop in a mess with her shorts. Zexion dragged her out to meet Zeisha, being dragged by her arm.

"Zeisha how could you!" Shouted Siang.

"How could I what?!" replied Zeisha, still being dragged outside by the unhappy male, Zexion following.

"I'm practically naked leave me alone!"

"…and I am practically soaked!" Shouted Axel.

"Zeisha I thought you were going to take those down!" Shouted Siang.

"Me? Zeisha? Take those down? I suffer from short term memory loss!" She points to herself rapidly. "I do not remember anything, except eating, I'm good at that." Siang was about to blow a hissy-fit when Zexion and Axel dragged her past a very curious Xigbar. He glanced at the two girls then the two Nobodies.

"What's with the girls?" asked Xigbar. Axel began to look annoyed.

"Is he drunk?" Zexion shrugged to Axel's question.

"Perhaps…He was not paying attention to the meeting…" Said Zexion slowly. Axel seemed to go silent…

"I didn't pay attention either." He mumbled, Zexion figured as much.

"Hey…can you stop dragging me?" asked Siang.

"Hello! I'm down here! You can let go of me now." She waved her other hand.

"Ah, Hello- I'm still wet. Don't do it again, Got it memorized?" He tapped his skull.

"B-But it was funny!" replied Zeisha. Siang sighed dramatically, crossing her arms in her 'dragged-by-the-foot position.' "Well, all this bickering has made me hungry, To the Kitchen!" She shouted enthusiastically.

"Ah no. How about To-The-Training!" Glared Axel. Zexion stomped past the forgotten Xigbar, Dragging an unhappy Siang.

"Why are you dragging them?" Zexion and Axel pointed at their soaked hair.

"That is why." Replied Axel.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'bump' 'slap' "Ouch! What is wrong with you guys?! You are purposely running me into every rock possible! And look at Poor Zeisha!" Siang pointed to the very bruised girl getting stuck by a boulder.

"Man I feel bad for your girlfriends! You must treat them really bad!" Said Zeisha.

Siang mumbles back, "If they could get any…" Axel glared at her. Zexion let go of the girl and Axel let go of Zeisha.

"Zexy, who is going first?" Grinned Axel.

"You can go." Zexion shrugged it off and sat on a boulder next to where he put Siang.

Zeisha didn't look all too happy. "No! I don't wanna go! I'm half asleep and haven't eaten! I thought we were suppose to be at the top of our game!" She shouted. "If you force me to fight you, there will be pain, Lots of pain!" Siang got up and rubbed her very cold arms.

"Great, you got her worked up." Grunted Siang.

"Ya I'm terrified." Axel was very sarcastic at this point. At this, he summoned his weapons mid-charge. Zeisha blocked quickly with her staff.

"Hey." He lifted his hand to her face, his Chakram hanging on one finger, Fire being to form in his hand. "I thought I was about to be in a world of pain?" Axel grinned. "Shouldn't threaten me, got it memorized?" The ball of flame caused Panic in Zeisha and she did the first thing she could…

"Blizzard!" She shouted, as she said, ice shards were turned into water, Water slammed into fire, Making steam. Both had really frizzy hair at this point. "O-oh no!!" Shouted Zeisha. "Axel this is completely your fault." Axel hair was a mess.

"Look what you did!!" He shouted.

"Nobody look!" Zeisha scrambled back to her room for a brush. Axel grunted and sat a couple rocks away from Zexion.

Axel glared. "Your turn Zexy." Siang sighs.

"I'm still sore from yesterday, why don't you two fight yourselves?!" Axel shook his head. Zeisha comes back casually, glaring at Axel's messed up hair, she charged and started to fix it.

"What…are you…**doing**?" "Ouch!!" He shouted in agony. Zexion stood up and walked to the clearing and stood, ready to fight. Siang shivered again and slowly walked to the middle, summoning her swords since her collar really refused to come off last night.

"You look like you stuck your finger in a power outlet!" Whined Zeisha.

"Well then don't brush it!" Shouted Axel. Siang shook her head and waited for Zexion to change forms. He didn't though. He gave her a calculated stare. Siang grunted…

"Alright…I remember his name is the Cloaked Schemer, He thinks behind the curtain right?" Siang thought slowly while side stepping slowly. She charged. Zexion Sidestepped away and she tripped on his foot, using her Katana as a way to stay up; she slammed it in the ground and stood back up. "Alright well…that failed." She thought dumbly. Zexion disappeared from her sight and she blinked dumbly. "Where'd he go?!" she asked aloud. Axel appeared behind her and kicked her in the back, causing her to fall on her face. "Well… that hurt." Groaned Siang. She jumped up and glared at the Axel in front of her and the one several feet away. "Ah I'm confused!!" Shouted Siang.

"Don't get confused, Focus." Commanded 'Axel'. He charged and had his weapons ready. Siang blocked both of his and went to kick him, however Zexion put his knee up and she rammed her leg against his knee, she said one thing.

"**Ouch!" **She shouted, letting go and running around pathetically, holding her leg, her weapons gone. Zexion changed back. Siang growled and charged again, her Katana reformed just in time to swing. Zexion pulled out a book and slammed it on her head, causing her to fall on her face. Axel ran over and started doing the only thing smart in the situation. He points and laughs.

"You got beaten by a book!" Laughed Axel. Zeisha blinked at her friend and started poking her back. Zexion sighed quietly.

"Get up." Siang slowly got up and stared at Zexion. "Axel, we're going to the Kitchen." Zexion continued to walk away. Axel, Siang and Zeisha followed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel and Zexion just stared…

"Food!" Shouted Zeisha and Siang, digging through the food they found anywhere. Zexion and Axel just had to stare dumbly. Siang took all the salt, any pot, and started making random food she could make. Zeisha was cooking eggs and bacon. After several minutes and they both started to eat soup, egg and bacon. Zexion and Axel went into the kitchen and started cooking themselves but Siang sighed.

"Here." She offered them a bowl of soup. Axel and Zexion took some.

"There's extra egg and bacon over there. You should be glad we cooked for you." Laughed Zeisha. Zexion watched them, His usual cold and steely stare a bit surprised. Siang decided to shove all the food she could into her mouth possible, her stomach roaring in joy.

"Food…" She grinned. Axel looked at Zexion, who in reply shrugged. Zexion glanced up and narrowed his eye.

"Axel, Xemnas demands we meet him soon." Zexion summoned a portal in a matter of seconds and entered it. Siang snorted.

"Way to be anti-social." Zeisha coughed and said something while coughing, sounding like a 'Like your one to talk'.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siang hefted the bag onto her shoulder. She sighed and whined. "Why do I have to hold it?" She whined.

Zeisha giggled at her friends torment. "Pyro! You carry it!" She pointed. Axel groaned and rubbing his temples.

"Tell me again why we are tugging around two brats?" asked Axel.

"Superior's orders…Also our numbers." Zexion said matter-of-factly.

"Ahh…Stupid card drawings…" Axel glared at the two girls.

"Well if you perhaps **told **us we'd have to leave to some random **God forsaken woods!! **Then I wouldn't complain and wouldn't have brought this much stuff! Actually a good half of it is Zeisha's!" Shouted Siang.

"I need to keep my hair fixed, thanks." "_It's only a couple brushes…"_ She thought quietly to herself. Siang decided to look around; they were indeed in a forest.

"_When we had gotten to Xamnas's room, He assigned Zexion and Axel something quickly, saying it was urgent. He also said it'd be good 'practice' for The Giver and The Taker." _Siang shook her fist at this thought. _"I do have a name you stupid Nobodies!" _Zeisha blinked at her friend, who had lagged behind her, Zexion and Axel.

"What's wrong Siang?" She asked concerned. "Daydreaming?"

"No…I'm thinking of taking Axel and burning the forest down." Said Siang sarcastically, shifting the bag and walking forward. Suddenly a shadow crawled down the tree, several more doing so. "…What…are heartless doing here?" asked Siang.

"**Give…me…The…Giver and…The…Taker!!"**The shadows all charged and Zexion quickly flipped his book open, slapping several Heartless inside of it. Axel started burning them off. Siang narrowed her eyes and summoned her blunt swords after dropping the bag carelessly.

"My brush!" Shouted Zeisha in worry over the bag.

"Zexion who was that?!" asked Siang.

"I do not know."

"You don't know?!" Screamed Siang, flinging her weapon across the face of a Heartless harmlessly. "You're supposed to be a super smart science guy!" shouted Siang.

"Well he can't know everything." Said Zeisha, her staff bashing Heartless away. A heartless leaped at the distracted Siang and she yelped in surprise, causing Zexion, Zeisha, and Axel to look at her. "Siang!" She shouted worriedly. She started to bash the Heartless off Siang, Once dead she continued to beat the dead thing, smacking Siang's face.

"Ouch! It's dead stop stop stop stop!" shouted Siang. Zeisha looked sheepish.

"Oopsy, Sorry." Siang grunted and rolled her eyes, turning quickly to smash a heartless into the wall. Axel looked surprise.

"Why are there so many?! How many you think are here Zexion?"

Zexion counted them quickly. "About Twenty-Five in my eyesight, possibly someone is in the area who knows of those two…" He pointed at Siang and Zeisha.

"You better move that blob of hair over your eye because there are way more then Twenty-Five!" Shouted Siang.

Several minutes of fighting had worn the newer fighters out, panting for breath the females nearly collapsed. They were at their limit. Axel began to grin. "That'd be my queue!" He Summoned large firewalls and burned several away. Zexion nodded and shifted into the familiar pink-haired Assassin. He flung the scythe, slicing many in a large circle.

"Why did you guys do this in the first place?!" shouted Siang. Zeisha was too tired to yell.

"Hey, you got a workout right?" replied Axel. Siang's hand clenched around her weapon tightly and she jumped up, her weapons sharpening. Quickly slicing her Wakizashi down, a loud 'zzshh' was heard, slicing through the creature. A simple silver streak was left in the wake of the silver blade. Zeisha was quickly re-motivated. She lifted her weapon and slammed it on the head of one then kicked it away.

"Take that!" She shouted. Siang's eyes narrowed.

"_I…Need to feel the need to take something. That's how it works!" _Siang spun magnificently and sliced three in half with her Katana, then blocked with her Wakizashi, kicking the small creature away. Within minutes their seemingly infinite numbers reduced to two. Siang tossed her weapons into the air, smirking smugly both her weapons slammed right through the skulls of the creatures, right when they hit the ground they returned to chains on her collar. Zeisha unsummoned her weapon and sighed.

"Like I said, beating people up is hard work…"

"Tis' why you're the healer and I am the fighter." laughed Siang, panting for air. Zexion and Axel didn't even look tired; actually, they both looked bored. "I'm at my limit!" screamed Siang loudly, falling on her face. A branch in the trees wiggled, someone appeared to have just jumped off it. Zexion glared below the tree.

"Zex-"Axel! Get Zeisha!" Axel didn't waste time; he grabbed Zeisha who immediately fought back.

"Ahh! Harassment! Pervert! Harassment! Pervert! Ah! Save me!" She screamed. Axel groaned.

"I should've left yo-'sss…' "Sss? Isn't that the sound of-" A large explosion happened in the area Siang and Zeisha were just in. Zexion next to Axel, Siang on Zexion's shoulder pathetically, unconscious. Axel sighed. "What is going on?!"

"I assume that right there is the cause of this." Zexion pointed at a tall female, having long dirty-blonde hair and piercing hazel eyes.

Her voice was smooth and sly. "Hand over the two and I won't beat the living day-lights out of you two." She grinned. Her clothing looked just like the Organization XIII cloak…Except White and a lot smaller with no hood, an insignia of half a heart and half a black heart together on the sleeve. Axel and Zexion set the two down, Zeisha shook the half-awake Siang.

"Huhhh?" groaned Siang, her blue eyes staring dumbly at Zeisha.

"Wake up you dumb-nutcase!" shouted Zeisha, swatting her friend with her staff.

"Ow! I'm up I'm up! Hold your ponies!"

"I like ponies…" The woman quickly summoned a knife…? Siang narrowed her eyes.

"Is that a knife?" asked Siang.

"I'll be your opponent! Names Silfia, Fear it." She grinned and readies a stance like she would with a sword. She hurled her dagger at Axel, who quickly deflected with his Chakram. To his surprise he felt a pain in his shoulder and looked to it, to his surprise the same dagger was… in his shoulder! "Oh…I forgot to introduce who I work for! I work for The Betrayed. This right here…" She holds up her Dagger. "Is my Weapon, Dagger of Odds." She grinned darkly. Zexion looked her over quickly. She held the one dagger in front of everyone, then closed her hand around it and five more appeared. She began to throw them quickly and accurately. Siang stood and watched Axel deflect most of them, however another punctured his skin.

"This is useless…That dagger has to have some trick..." Whispered Axel. Siang and Zeisha just stared. Axel finally grew frustrated and hurled his left Chakram at her. Her eyes widen when it slammed right into her shoulder, cutting deeply into her flesh. Red blood began to drip down and Axel blinked. "So you're a human." Silfia was quiet, watching the nobodies, Axel charged to get his weapon back. The woman hurled three daggers at him, which was swatted away by his Chakram. She quickly began to move backward, trying to get the Chakram out of her flesh. Axel grabbed it and grinned, his Chakram smashing into her other shoulder. A male with green hair and orange eyes appeared behind her, quickly grabbing her and moving her away. Axel glared and began to chase after.

"Axel stop. It is useless." Glared Zexion. Siang was breathing heavily still, tired. Zeisha fell onto her back.

"I've had enough of this 'stabby stab stab' thing." Groaned Siang. Axel rubbed his head.

"Alright…let's take a break. Sound alright Zexion?" Zexion nodded. So, they settled where they were and Siang began to take out a few snacks.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zexion's unique colored eyes gazed as the sleeping girls and Axel sleeping against the tree trunk, snoring loudly. It was quite funny, as Axel was acting just like a human...Siang shook her head and stood up, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Zexion's steely gaze glanced at her.

"Wha…Tiuum ou ne…?" She mumbles pathetically. Zexion attempted to translate that.

"Approximately Four-Thirteen." Answered Zexion. Siang nodded dumbly.

"Thirteen- Four… Okay." She yawned loudly, uncoordinatedly walking toward Zexion. Zexion watched her cautiously.

"Zexion, you don't sleep?" He watched her with a raised eyebrow.

"Someone has to stay awake." Zexion watched her carefully.

"Okay, I'll stay awake and you go to sleep then." She said, waking up completely. Zexion shook his head.

"No. We will have to leave soon anyway." Siang rolled her eyes and got up.

"_**Oh? Trying to be friendly?" **_Siang stopped mid-getting up and looked around quickly. That caught Zexion's attention.

"What are you doing?" He asked. It didn't look like she heard him however, for she continued to look around for the creepy, hissing feminine voice.

"_**Overreacting are we?" **_The voice snickered. _**"I'll leave you alone for now." **_Siang shuddered.

"Was…thinking." She nodded slowly. "Ya…Just thinking." She trotted over to Zeisha and began to wake the woman. Zexion narrowed his eye.

"Axel, We're done here." Zexion said simply. Axel blinked.

"Already?" He asked, yawning loudly. Zexion nodded.

"I finished the rest in the middle of the night." Axel grinned.

"Aw! Thanks Zexy!"

"I didn't do it for you…" Glared Zexion. He summoned a portal and Zeisha looked at him tiredly.

"You woke me up for nothing!" Yelled Zeisha, looking back to Siang. Siang shrugged.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah not agai- 'slam'. Siang was sent flying, again smashing her head, again into the wall. "Pain…" she whimpered.

"Why can't you exit like a normal person?" asked Axel curiously, walking out after with Zeisha and Zexion.

"Why can't you throw me out like a normal person?!" She shouted.

"Yes I know you two like to fight but I'm hungry." Zeisha cut them off. Siang rubbed her head standing, and then right before her, Saix and Xigbar were dragging a familiar silver-haired boy wearing a vest. Siang immediately glared, summoning her weapons, she slapped Xigbar over the head, causing him to let go of the boy's hands, then kicked Saix in the backside, knowing their superior would be furious if they damaged their chance for hearts. Zexion narrowed his eye carefully, ready to fight if necessary. The boy glared at her warily.

"Oh stop glaring at me Riku or I'll pull your hair out!" Glared Siang. Zeisha gasped.

"Riku!" She yelled in surprise. "Funny a couple of days ago we just saw Sora." Zexion and Axel stared at Zeisha and Siang dumbly.

"You know him?" Asked Axel.

"No, I just hit Xigbar and Saix for no reason." The two said males glared at her pretty angrily. Riku was curious, He would turn to leave but everything had to be white and the halls too identical. "So why you here Riku?" asked Siang curiously.

Riku glared at her cautiously. "Why should I tell you?" Siang rolled her eyes.

"Perhaps I just saved your life?"

"I could've gotten out of it." He grunted in reply.

Siang snorted. "Yes, perfectly could've gotten out of the situation with a Berserker and a shooter as guards. Right." Zeisha started to laugh. Siang waved her Katana in an annoyed manner.

"_Odd, those two Nobodies didn't strike her back." _His eyes narrowed. Siang continued to wave her Katana around. Stomping could be heard and Larxene came up. Glaring at Riku she pulled her Daggers out and Riku summoned his sword. Siang rubbed her temples.

"_Oh boy. God forsaken stupid soft spot for boys who get shunned for stupid reasons…" _Rubbing her temples, her Katana in one hand while doing so she walked in front of the two…"Wait, Okay wait…Alright. Now, let's all think rationally. What has…" She jabs a finger in Riku's direction. "Riku done currently to…" Siang points to every Organization member in the hall. "To them or you?" asked Siang.

"I don't care what Xemnas says, you're in the way move!" She shouted angrily. Siang crossed her arms, stabbing her Katana into the ground and leaning against it.

"Wait Siang your-'plop' Siang rolled on the floor in pain.

"Ouch!" Shouted Siang while whining, "Why didn't you warn me earlier Zeisha?!" It was…actually funny. Larxene charged at Riku, who blocked quickly and swiped at her. Siang stood back up and waved her Katana in the air. "Alright that's it." Siang's weapons sharpened and she tried to slam her weapons on Larxene's daggers but she retreated.

"Whose side are you on?!" She growled.

"How am I supposed to know?! I didn't even get to pick!" Larxene glared and flicked a dagger at Siang's leg, easily imbedding it in her flesh. Being from the world Siang was from, she screamed in pain and fell on her side, grabbing the weapon and trying to wedge it out.

"Ah!! Siang!" Shouted Zeisha, walking over and trying to heal the wound. "Wait…How do I heal?!" Shouted Zeisha to Axel.

"Asking the wrong guy!" Shouted Axel.

"Riku run!" Commanded Siang. Riku rolled his eyes.

"_Like I'm going to do that and not figure out why two humans are here…" _He thought to himself. Saix stood up and began to argue with Larxene, Xigbar was leaned against the wall, blinking at them. Siang pathetically yanked the weapon out and hurled it to the side, she then swat at Riku's head with her now blunt Katana, which he blocked.

"Go through that Realm of Darkness thing! Now!" She continued to try and hit the boy. He looked very confused however, but nodded slowly and left through the portal.

"Why did you let him get away you-"What did he do to you?!" Shouted Siang, limping. "Do you know what it's like to lose everything important to you because you made a mistake? Do you know the pain of misunderstanding?!" Siang began to beat the ground with her Katana, the blade sharp again.

"He was here to scout; there isn't much the King doesn't know about." Spoke the forgotten Zexion.

"I don't care what he was here for, It's pretty painful to be shunned for a mistake or misunderstanding." Mumbled Siang quietly. Zeisha nodded slowly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

King Mickey looked at Riku, who had just popped out of nowhere.

"Riku!" He said with concern.

"Your Majesty." He said slowly. "There were only two girls there." Riku sat up. Mickey carefully patted him on the back.

"Take a break, you took a great risk. Thank you." Riku nodded. Not like the king hadn't helped him out before. "Those two girls…would be The Giver and The Taker." Sora ran into the room right then with a bunch of papers.

"Riku you're back!" Said Sora in surprise. Mickey smiled. Sora put the papers down on a table and the three looked at the papers. After digging through them, Mickey pulled about five papers.

"Right here." Mickey pointed at the sign of half a heart and half a black heart. "The Betrayed. Searching for the greatest power. They were not the strongest group until just recently learning how to use their weapons and experimenting to get the said weapons…" Mickey scanned the paper, then he read aloud. "The Giver and The Taker. Able to give hearts…and able to take hearts to keep the world balanced." Riku looked at the paper in a confused manner, and then pointed at a picture of a large creature with two completely reddish-black eyes on each side of its head, a blue circle in the middle of both of its eyes. Red tattoo-like marks all over its body.

"When I looked at the one with a black Katana, I thought I saw those eyes." said Riku quietly. Mickey went quiet, staring at the picture.

"_Hopefully we will not have to see that creature." _"If these two are in this world now, that would mean that The Betrayed are going into action. If this is true the Organization XIII isn't the main threat anymore. It's The Betrayed. Ranking from member one to Fifteen…" Mickey dropped a picture of a male with dark hair reaching close to Riku's length of hair, though strands of it were red. He had odd red eyes and his left arm had a long scar on it. He looked quite young though. "That is Galmouss, Leader of The Betrayed. He is half-Nobody as odd as it sounds. He weapon is Temperament of God. Be careful of him." Sora stared in amazement. This all happened…and those two girls were this important?

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Not a good chapter I know. I'm sorry too. The main villain was introduced though :3

Currently we know about…

Silfia and her Weapon Dagger of Odds.

Galmouss and his weapon Temperament of God.

**The picture of the dragon's head will be put up in my Deviant Art which has the URL in my Profile.**

**It will also tell the names of the two weapons in Black ( for the Katana) and Gray for the Wakizashi. **


	3. One Pained Day After Another

Thanks for reviewing…

**Thomas Drovin**

**One pained Day after Another**

"Can't…Move…One…Finger…" She smashed her head into the dirt. Zeisha was currently half alive… against a wall. Zexion and Axel stood over the two, Axel was about ready to drop kick them.

"It isn't that bad!" Scolded Axel. Zeisha glared.

"Speak for yourself Pyro!" She snapped, gasping for breath. They decided to use the training Gym today, and apparently it had **just** been cleaned, because it was a pain to stand on without slipping on your face. Well, at least for the two humans it was. Siang suddenly stood up and quickly fiddled to try and stand. Zexion grabbed her arm to avoid her smashing her nose and _possibly _causing it to bleed.

"Whew…Thanks Zexion." He shrugged and let her go. She then quickly slipped and fell on her backside. "Well I fail don't I?" asked Siang. Zeisha took this time to laugh. "Laugh again, I **dare **you!" Shouted Siang. The two ended up rolling around as a ball, one trying to choke the other in a light hold, being playful. Zexion and Axel however didn't take it as being 'playful' and Axel ripped Siang away, who was choking Zeisha playfully, who had kicked Siang in the stomach.

"Alright, No killing each other. Got it memorized?" Asked Axel. Siang ducked in time for a staff to slap Axel in the face.

"We were just playing!" Said Siang, ducking for another swing to slap Axel. Zexion rolled his eye, finally annoyed and yanked Siang from Axel, setting her on the slippery and partially wet floor. Zexion swat her head with a book, causing her to almost fall over. She caught herself in an awkward position and slammed her leg against his shin to try and knock him down. He blinked and quickly flipped back into a standing position.

"Hey, did you guys finally realize this is a type of training for Balance?" asked Axel, sitting with Zeisha in the corner.

"Now you tell m-Holy Crap Zexion you can kill me with that book!" Screamed Siang, dodging the 'Evil' Book.

"I know I can." He replied simply, now use to her annoying questions. She turned to run and noticed how she didn't succeed in moving at all. Oh now, She only succeeded in running in the same spot.

"What the-"

"Fuzzball!" Interrupted Zeisha, Not wanting to hear her friend Curse.

"Stop that!" Shouted Siang, stopping the only thing keeping her standing…So she fell on her face. "Gah!" She summoned her Katana and stabbed it into the floor, standing weakly. "This has made me mad for the last time!" She summoned her Wakizashi and quickly ran in a circle around the Katana, hand on the hilt. Zeisha blinked dumbly, Axel had to question what she was doing and Zexion rose a silvery-blue brow. She wedged the katana out and skid toward Zexion, who wasn't exactly expecting this, she held the blades in front of her in the shape of Scissors and slid toward him, ready to snap his neck off. One problem however…Zexion sidestepped and she smashed into a wall because she propelled herself so strongly, it made a loud 'boom' as her body made contact with the hard wall. Zeisha hid her laugh in coughs and Axel burst into laughs, falling on his back. Zexion couldn't help but smirk at her idiocy. She slid against the wall and fell onto her back...and she didn't look awake either. Zexion, Axel and Zeisha walked over to her. Zeisha took this chance to poke at her with the back of her staff like it was a stick.

"Siang…" She poked with her staff. "Siang!!?" Siang didn't move. Zexion bent down and glanced at her.

"She probably knocked herself out, nothing to worry too much over." He stood up and started to walk when Siang leaped up and tackled the walking Zexion. A set of things happened due to this. Firstly, Zeisha yelped in surprise and hopped back, forgetting Axel and tripped on his foot, causing her to knock him over on his face. As when Siang had hopped onto Zexion's back, he fell over due to the unbalance and wet floor, so he fell on his face. Zexion grunted loudly as Siang blinked.

"Uh oh…" She whimpered. Zexion turned his head and glared at her through his bangs. She laughed sheepishly and charged away. "I'm sorry!" She yelled. Zeisha glared and grabbed Siang by the foot. Siang yelped in terror and fiddled to stay up, Zexion grabbed her by the back of the shirt and she yelped. Axel glared.

"You are going to pay for that!" He yelled out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xemnas was glaring at the four, For Axel looked like he just found of water is immune to fire, Zexion looked a mess, his hair in a blob…More of a blob, Zeisha was combing her hair and Siang didn't look alive. Not at all.

"I need you all to visit the Pridelands." Siang rose a brow.

"The pridelands?!" Siang shouted. "Doesn't that me we have to turn into lions?!" Siang shouted again, not looking all that happy about getting fleas.

"Wait…Lions…**Fleas**?!" Zeisha screamed and hid behind Axel, who glared.

"Wow…this is going to suck." Grunted Axel.

"Be silent! Anyway, You need to study up a new heartless I believe that group you told me of experimented on." Xemnas glared. "Go. Now." He pointed Crossly. Zeisha and Siang groaned. Zexion flicked a portal open and walked through, Zeisha, Axel and Siang slowly trotting behind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahh!" Shouted Siang, getting thrown out of the portal …_like usual. _ "Are you serious?! Why me!" Shouted Siang unhappily, pawing the ground. Wait…pawing? Siang lowered her head and stared at big fuzzball of a hand, a giant paw… Zeisha hopped out and blinked.

"I'm a Lion!" She said. Siang rolled her brilliant blue eyes.

"D'oh." Replied Siang. Axel sighed.

"I'll never get use to this…" Siang glanced at Axel and nearly laughed. He was almost pure red, his mane was a ruby red and his emerald eyes seemed to have gotten a lot bigger. Siang looked at her black paw.

"Does this mean I'm a pure black lion?" asked Siang, glancing at Zeisha, who was pure white.

"Am I seriously all white?! You know how fast that gets dirty!" Replied Zeisha. Siang laughed and pounced onto a rock and grinned. Padding caused her to turn her attention to Zexion, who was a light blue-silver Lion. Oddly, part of his mane covered his eye still. Siang rolled her eyes, again.

"We look so awkward…" said Siang quietly.

"Please stop complaining…" He said quietly, turning and trotting off. Siang padded after, along with Zeisha and Axel.

"Aren't they just anxious?" muttered Axel.

"Does this mean I have to eat Raw meat?...and Like it?!" Zeisha yelled out.

"Yep." Replied Siang smugly.

"Don't get smug with me!" Glared Zeisha.

"I can get smug if I want to, I just got spat out a portal for the sixth time!" argued Siang.

"That's it! I've been wanting to do this for a long time! Since you have nothing to defend yourself with, Charge!" Zeisha clumsily charged.

"Wait Zeisha Wait Cliff wait!" Siang argued, waving her paws quickly. Too late, Zeisha slammed right into the poor black-furred lion, sending them off the cliff. Zexion quickly bounded toward the end of the cliff, Axel charging after.

"Zeisha! Siang!" Shouted Axel, looking around for the two.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Urg…Pain…" Siang rubbed her poor head, her ear twitching. "Ah….Ouch…" She looked around. "Zeisha!" Shouted Siang, looking around.

"Right here…" She groaned in pain. "Why am I still alive…?" She asked dumbly.

"I dunno." Replied Siang, her claws springing out and latching onto a rock. "I'm going to try and get help, you stay her-Ouch!" She hissed, her left paw smashed, she slid down.

"Urg…this can't get any worse…" grunted Zeisha, her ears flattening on her head. 'drip' 'drip' 'drip'

"uhh…Siang, how often does it rain?" asked Zeisha.

"Let me take a guess…We're in a desert-like place and everything is dry…I dunno, perhaps once every three months?" Asked Siang sarcastically.

"Well…we got here in the third month…"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Siang. Zeisha pointed a paw up, rain started pouring down. "Oh my lord you cursed us!"

"Wow…" said Zeisha. Zeisha burst into cries. "I wanna go home, We're all going to die!" She shouted into the air.

"Ouch! Shut up will you! I have ears now." Siang pointed to the fuzzballs on her head.

"_**Scared are we?" **_ Siang nearly cried out. _"oh my god, it's the voice that make me feel super mental right now…" _

"_**Ah...Mental isn't far off the truth." **_

"_You know what? Shut up I don't want to hear you." _

"_**Fine…" **_Siang sighed in relief and narrowed her eyes in determination, She latched her claws and started to slowly climb.

"Siang I think my tail's broken." Whimpered Zeisha.

"Like I didn't notice!" She pointed at her zig-zag shaped tail. Zeisha screamed in terror.

"I didn't see that! My poor beautiful tail, I just got it and now it's broken!" Siang rolled her eyes.

"I can't climb, my left paws broken." Siang sat down with a sigh, her tail flopping pathetically. The sound of something sharp skidding against the rocks scared Siang and she leaped up, growling upward. Axel dropped down on the poor black lion.

"Zeisha there you are! Where is Siang?" He asked, looking around.

"…Teen…sitting…" Zeisha pointed out.

"Teen-Sitting? As in Baby-sitting?" Asked Axel. Zexion hopped behind Zeisha.

"As in, you are sitting on Siang." Clarified Zexion. Axel hopped off and Siang glared.

"I'll kill you." She hissed. Axel poked Zeisha.

"Your tail looks like my toothbrush." He blinked dumbly.

"Don't point out the obvious." Whispered Siang loudly. Zeisha nearly cried.

"Ga-koon…" She drooped her head. Zexion quickly summons a portal back to the top, and Zeisha mumbles.

"I can't walk…" Axel sighed and tossed her ontop.

"There, happy now?" He snapped. She nodded. So they went through the portal.

"Ow! Couldn't you be a bit more gen-"Shut up!" Snapped Siang. "What's got your fur in a bunch?" asked Zeisha.

"Ya-ya…tell it to my lawyer." Said Siang sarcastically. Zeisha grunted in reply. Just then…a very large fat heartless smashed the ground before Siang. "Say your prayers tubby!" Shouted Siang, summoned her Katana and yelped when it appeared in her mouth. "Yuck!" She shouted. The heartless tried to slap her and she hopped away. "Eesh…" She growled. Zexion quickly ran past her, diving down and skidding, then his claws stuck out and he slashed the back of the Heartless's leg, causing its attention to change to him. Siang turned her head and started slapping him with the sword. Within that moment Axel's flames burnt the thing down.

"That was rough…" Sighed Zeisha.

"Speak for yourself." Replied Axel. Zexion and Siang plopped down next to the two, drenched.

"It is raining so hard right now…" Complained Siang, her sword unsummoned. A cricket chirp…then another.

"Siang move!" Shouted Zexion.

"Wha-" Zexion grabbed her by the neck-fur and dragged her away. "Ouch! My turn to say can you can be a bit more gentle." Zexion glared at the spot she was in, many daggers in the spot. Silfia…or the lion she guessed was Silfia was there.

"Oh nice! You dodged!" She grinned, her tail flopping. She hopped down and the daggers sticking out of her mouth just looked silly, but it was a serious situation.

"That…would've hurt." Said Siang blankly. Zexion let her go and a loud roar came from Axel, hopping next to Zexion. They all glanced at the carrier Lion.

"Sorry, always wanted to roar like that." He said sheepishly.

"Ah! Tsk tsk, I brought friends this time." She grinned, two manned lions dropped next to her. The familiar green furred lion was there, along with a rich brown lion. "Introducing Bailoth- who you met a couple days ago…and Semouni." She pointed at the green lion, then the brown one. Bailoth looked at them calmly then charged. Siang hopped back quickly to dodge a Tanto flying to the spot she was just in.

"Bailoth, Mark of Failure. Pleasure to meet you, The Taker." He said simply, His two Tanto's floating in air.

"Well that's just cheap…I have to use my mouth to hold my weapon." Grunted Zeisha. Silfia charged to stab Siang, who hopped again, Zexion quickly bashed her away and Axel put Zeisha down to swipe at Semouni with his Chakram (In his mouth). Semouni grinned widely.

"Yeah! A good fight for once!" He roared in laughter, literally. "I've been waiting to for a good fight!" A large pole formed in his mouth and he turned his head, the pole stretching far to hit the poor laying down Lion, Zeisha.

"Zeisha!" Shouted Siang, slammed her Katana on it to keep it down.

"_**You are very pathetic at this, you know that?" **_

"_Not now! Please…I need to focus…" _

"_**Oh? I could just take control for you…" **_Siang froze and shook. Silfia took this chance and hurled four daggers quickly with a twist of her head, all four slamming into her paws. Siang mewled in pain and shook more. Zeisha whimpered, wishing should could defend herself._** "Sad…" **_Siang felt a jolt of pain, then it started to rip throughout her body.

"W-W-What are you doing?!" She shouted, shaking more. All present 'lions' watched her.

"_**Finishing this. I…**__Personally__**…Will see to these humans destruction." **_She could feel 'it' grin. _**"Oh, don't worry. I won't harm your friends Zexion, Axel and Zeisha." **_Her vision blanked at her pupils slit immediately, The blue in her eyes began to shrivel toward the slit, Blood red with an outer ring of black began to push the blue in, and her now mostly red and black eyes narrowed onto Silfia, Semouni and Bailoth. She grinned foully. "Fun time." She said simply, her voice hissing. The Katana disappeared and the silver Wakizashi formed. "Don't worry, It'll be quick Zexion." Said the hissing creature on the form of Siang.

"_What is that…I smell a foul presence in the air…" _Zexion took a paw back. _"It smells…of pain…" _Bailoth growled quietly.

"Retreat Silfia, Semouni. That form isn't something to toy with." Bailoth turned and began to leap off.

"No way!" Shouted Semouni. "Just one girl, Ain't all that strong." Bailoth stopped and glared.

"What are you doing fool that's-" A laugh interrupted him.

"Come at me then!" She went onto her hind legs and laughed, the Wakizashi falling out. "Deathwish!" Shouted 'Siang', the weapon changed into a gauntlet that fit onto the paw, Three claw blades on it. Zexion looked cautious, then sat against a rock with Axel.

"What is that?" asked Axel quietly.

"The Taker's real form." Replied Zexion.

"Real form?" asked Zeisha curiously, watching her once familiar friend's newer, more sadistic personality thrashing the other bodies around.

"You have one too. It is a defense to keep you two alive…Been in your body your entire lives supposedly. The Taker's is a greedy creature in the form of a black and red dragon." Zexion glanced at Zeisha. "Yours is suppose to be a white cat…" He said simply.

"A cat…Why is she the super strong one?" Glared Zeisha.

"You give, She takes, Got it memorized?" asked Axel. Silfia was hurled close to them, her body mangled and beaten. She coughed blood. The other male lions quickly grabbed her and began to run off, The Taker sat down and sighed.

"Aw, That's just boring." She turned to face her 'friends'. "Let's dance then shall we?" Asked The Taker. Zexion walked in front of Axel and Zeisha, shaking his head for a moment then lowering it. "Kitty Kitty…" Hissed the darker-furred lion.

"_**Run! Zexion run! I can't control my body anymore!" **_Shouted Siang, her voice echoed throughout the place.

-----------------------------+++---------------------------------

"It's like a nightmare that never ends!"Siang glanced at her pitch black mind, staring at the screen that plays before her. The large, black scaled dragon beside her grinned widely.

"**What? Scared?" **

"It isn't your business!" Screamed Siang back, nearly in tears. "Somebody wake me from this nightmare…" Before her, The Taker smashed into Zexion, who held her off and turned quickly, bashing her head with his hind leg and pinning her to the ground with his paws.

"**Hmph, He looks so scrawny!" **The dragon rolled her eyes, An annoyed look on her face. **"And yet he pins your weak body, Ah this is almost worth crying over, Keyword- Almost." **The dragon snickered.

"Why are you doing this…"

"**Testing. They have to be tested to have rights to protect, afterall- You're pretty hurt now aren't you?" **

"You don't really care…" The dragon snorted.

"**If you die, I die. ****Got it memorized****?" **The dragon laughed at her joke. Noticing the in tears Siang, she sighed. **"Fine you spoiled Heartless Wanna-be Taker. I'll leave your friends alone." **Siang smiled weakly at her.

"Thank you."

"**Ya-Ya little Siang. Call me Rage from now on." **The Dragon smirked widely.

----------+++-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Siang's body fell limp, Zexion looked at the body in confusion. It had completely stopped moving for the second half of their fight.

"Ah well now that we're safe…To-The-Kitchen!" Shouted Zeisha, standing on her hind legs to do the one thing she really didn't want to do…

Fall off the cliff again.


	4. One Life, Return of Rage

**Thank you for reviewing**

**_Hotarukun_**

**_Thomas Drovin_**

**WHAT GA-KOON MEANS:**

_**Ga-Koon is a term used in an anime when ones head droops. Like…If you told me something bad and I didn't wanna hear it, I would droop my head and be, "ga-koon!"**_

**One Life, Return of Rage**

Siang blinked, looking up quietly. She stared at her now human hand then sat up, shaking her head. She grunted in displeasure when her hair had become knotted due to not being let out of its ponytail. She yanked the rubber-bands out roughly, stands of hair stuck to the bands. Her long brown hair cascading down her back, reaching just below her shoulder-blades. Oddly enough, her hair wasn't completely straight, instead it had gentle waves. She smiled lightly, not seeing her hair down for a while. She opened the door and blinked at Zeisha, who was about to knock.

"Your hair is down!" She said in surprise. Siang shrugged.

"It was starting to hurt." Laughed Siang, scratching at her neck sheepishly. _"Can I still be me…even if I have to be all these things?" _Siang thought quietly, her expression thoughtful, if not pained. Zeisha looked concern.

"Where's that pride deep inside?" Zeisha said laughingly. Siang smiled.

"I don't have a clue." Siang rolled her eyes. Zexion smirked at her from his place against the wall, Axel rushed over to her.

"Wow, you've been asleep for a couple days!" Shouted Axel.

"Wha?!" Screamed Siang. She began to tie her hair back up, once done looking neat and straight. Zexion quietly pointed down the hall. Siang gazed out and blinked back at Zexion. Zeisha sighed and rolled her eyes. "Am I the only person not going mentally insane?" asked Siang. "You're seeing pink flamingos aren't you Zeisha?" Siang laughed.

"That was when we were thirteen Siang!" Pouted Zeisha. "And no." She pointed again and Siang glared down the hall, then laughed. There stood the pink-haired assassin, his hair dyed orange for some reason, arguing with Xigbar over something. Siang hopped out of the room and grinned at the two.

"Guess what?" She said innocently. The arguing two blinked at The Taker. "Your hair is orange!" Laughed Siang, pointing the obvious out. Zexion shook his head and walked behind Siang, gently tapping her on the shoulder. She yelped and stiffened, then glanced at him. "Yes?" She asked.

"Training." He said simply. Siang drooped her head. Zeisha fake-cried and Axel laughed into his fist.

"_**Loyal friends you have there."**_

"_And I'm glad I have them. Even that unforgivable Dictionary-excused book using jerk…" _She could hear the dragon snicker in her head.

"_**Your journey has only begun, Tears of pain and tears of joy will be shed during this long journey…Keep your friends close." **_Siang got a determined look on her face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

'Clank'

"Focus!" commanded Zexion in the form of Marluxia…Well the **original **pink haired one. Siang held her swords in an X shape, defending from a powerful scythe swing. Siang nodded and quickly put her foot up, pushing knocking Marluxia's fake form away then falling onto her butt, she roll back up and charged, slashing Deathwish, The Wakizashi downward. He blocked quickly and blinked when Agony, the Katana went flying toward his face. Lifting the blade side of the scythe, Zexion blocked. Siang narrowed her eyes, her eyes slitting momentarily then returning to normal as she pulled Deathwish back to slam it into his scythe again and again. Zexion was starting to feel the pain in his arms and pushed her away, charging, His body changed to Saix, who had a giant 'Claymore', or what Siang had named 'Stabby Stab Stabber of Stabbing'. He slammed his weapon once onto her Katana and she went flying into a wall. They were yet again in the gym.

"Siang's acting weird don'tcha think Zeisha?" asked Axel, curious. Zeisha nodded slowly.

"She would usually give up by now." She tilted her head curiously, then grimaced when Siang was slammed into a wall. Siang growled and lifted her foot to Kick 'Siax' in the stomach, who blocked and moved back.

"Focus, If needed close your eyes." Siang looked dumbstruck.

"You want to kill me don't you!" Screamed Siang.

"No…It will help you focus." Siang groaned and held her swords out. She shut her eyes slowly. Everything seemed to slow, Zexion (in Saix's form) Charged, his Claymore in one hand. Siang got a confused look without opening her eyes. Everything was…red? It cleared and she could see almost clearly, right before Zexion swung, Siang blocked and her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"_Why is he moving so slow?" _She slammed the hilt of Deathwish on the blade of the Claymore, then swung her Katana. Her body reacted by itself. She felt he was going to dodge, causing her to step forward more. 'Saix's' eyes widened and quickly dropped himself to the ground so he didn't get swiped. Siang pointed her Katana down and attempted to stab down, Zexion quickly switched to Larxene and blocked with two Daggers then switched to himself and his book clonked her over the head, causing her to open her eyes and yelp in pain. "Ow!" She yelped.

"_What was that…?" _Zexion looked thoughtful. _"It was almost like she could read my moves before I did them…" _Siang sighed and rubbed her forehead tiredly.

"Zeisha you get over here and fight this psychotic beast!" Siang pointed angrily at Zexion.

"No! Never!" Zeisha hid behind Axel. "I ain't fightin' him! That's your job!" Siang's head drooped.

"Ga-koon." She whimpered out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahh!" Screamed Zeisha, running away as Axel fired balls of flames at Zeisha. Siang rose a brow.

"Turn around and sock 'em right in the eye!" Shouted Siang encouragingly.

"I am a healer, Now an offensive type!" She hopped forward to narrowly jump over a flame. She turned quickly. "Blizzard!" Axel moved away from the Ice-shard and fired another ball of flame.

"_Please, quickly turn to face him and repeat after me!" _Zeisha stiffened.

"_I'm going insane!" _

"_No, Please trust me! Repeat after me!...When that ball of flames come at you, lift your staff and shout, 'Gravity!' Alright?" _Zeisha nodded. Axel flung a ball of flame and Zeisha quickly lifted her staff up.

"Gravity!" The ball of flame smashed into the ground and Axel blinked dumbly.

"You can't do that! It isn't possible to Gravity spells!" Axel pouted and whined loudly.

"Haha! Well now It is! Got it memorized?" Shouted Zeisha in mock. The glory was short lived; a Chakram went flying toward her head. "Ah!" She ducked and covered her head with her staff and hand. "That was against the rules!" She glared. Siang burst into laughs, falling off her seat. Zexion gazed toward the door, Marluxia and Larxene walked in. Marluxia's hair seems to have been fixed, back to its normal pink color. Zeisha and Axel looked to them, Zeisha panting. Marluxia smirked, along with Larxene.

"What do you two need?" asked a cautious Zexion.

"Superior demands we test the … 'training'." Grinned Larxene. Siang got up and glared untrusting at them, Zeisha panted for breath. Axel growled.

"They're tired, give em a break!" He snapped. Even as dense as he supposedly is, He knew the 'fishy' situation. Zeisha narrowed her eyes, Now, she **was** dense, but knew this wasn't right. Siang stood next to Zeisha. Larxene smirked more wider. Axel slowly walked over to Zexion and sat down next to him.

"Something doesn't seem right." He whispered. Zexion nodded in agreement to the red-head he loathed.

"You alright Zeisha?" She nodded to Siang's question. Siang summoned her weapons.

"You two prepared?" asked Marluxia, though careless. Siang readied her stance.

"Watch my back…Just like old times." Whispered Siang. Zeisha nodded, somewhat happily.

"_They will go for you, You are the healer." _Zeisha nodded slowly in her mind. _"Call the name of Remedy, Your staff when needed, You might need it…they won't go easy on you." _

"_What is your name anyway?" _asked Zeisha to herself, watching the two enemies. She could almost feel the creature smile gently.

"_Grace." _Marluxia charged. Siang quickly went in front of Zeisha and parried the attack then went to strike, however Marluxia wasn't going easy, He went straight for the kill. Lifting his scythe, the blade pointed at her neck and nearly sliced it clean off had Zeisha not slam her Staff on his head.

"Back off Pinky!" Snapped Zeisha, slapping his head.

"Ouch that's gotta hurt!" Grinned Siang, kicked him in the stomach. He grunted and Larxene hurled Daggers. Siang yelped as they would have imbedded in her flesh had Zeisha not used Gravity on them. Siang charged but Marluxia intervened, aiming his scythe to slice her in two.

"Got your back! Gravity!" The scythe was forced down a foot away from Siang.

"Thanks!" Siang turned sharply and slammed Agony on Larxene's dagger. Larxene smiled foully.

"Think you know me?" A charge of electricity went through Siang and she roared in pain, Larxene kicked her away and Siang skid to Marluxia's feet. Zeisha quickly grabbed Siang and dragged her back.

"_**Get back up! Now!" **_

"_I-I-I'm trying…" _Siang groaned in pain.

"_**Hurry up you whelp! If you stay down you'll lose your friend!" **_

"I will _**Not!" **_Siang got up weakly. "Deathwish!" The Wakizashi turned into the clawed gauntlet covering her fingers as well, the heartless symbol with a slash going through it on her gauntlet.

"Are you alright?" Zeisha asked in concern.

"Never been better." Said Siang sarcastically.

"Really? Seemed you turned uglier to me." Laughed Zeisha heartily.

"Thanks for lowering my self-esteem."

"No prob." Replied Zeisha. Axel and Zexion stared at them dumbly.

"Joking …at a bad time like this?" They thought to themselves. Marluxia charged again, his scythe coming to smash Zeisha again. Siang lifted her Gauntlet, it slammed on it and her claws clicked down, slamming into his hands like it was a three-fingered hand itself.

"You are toying with the _wrong _Taker and Giver." Siang swiped her Katana at Marluxia, it was blocked by a dagger however. Zeisha took this chance to bop Larxene on the head.

"Back away! Away with yee!" Shouted Zeisha. Siang smirked and shut her eyes tightly. Three ribbons like the one at the bottom of Deathwish's default form appeared at the end of the gauntlet. Larxene began to move in her vision. Zeisha however could only stare when Larxene moved one step and Siang already had her Katana against her daggers, still holding Marluxia's scythe. Marluxia snapping his fingers and a whirlwind came at Siang, She however didn't see this due to her eyes being closed…all she saw was the physical people and objects. Zeisha quickly aimed at it.

"Blizzara!" The shards cut right through it like a hailstorm sideways. "Well…that failed." Siang snapped her eyes open at the noise and yelped when it began to cut at her skin, Larxene retreating next to Marluxia.

"You watch it!" She snapped. Marluxia growled and they began to argue. Siang sliced through it with Agony and she snarled.

"You're in for it now!" Roared Siang, her normal blue eyes being pushed into the pupil by red and black. Zeisha grimaced and slowly walked away.

"Bad vibes…Bad vibes…**Big **bad vibes!" She whispered, as if she could _see _the 'vibes'. She flicked Agony and the weapon changed into a scythe, pure black in color with a blade at the end. The blade itself was black.

"Again and again…" She charged. Larxene blocked and was amazed as at Siang's new strength to overpower. The grin on her face was foul. "Again…and again_…" _Her voice began to mix into a hissing growl. _"_Again…and again…and again…**Hahahahahaha!!"**

"_Grace what do I do?!" _asked Zeisha.

"_Well, We do need to fight them off. Don't worry, the Taker may be greedy, but she knows Ally and Foe…I think." _

"**You think!" **screamed Zeisha aloud, causing everyone but Larxene and Siang to look at her.

"_Way to embarrass yourself." _Laughed the cat in her mind. _"Anyway, Let the Taker wear herself out, in a human form she can't do much, having to suppress all of Siang's consciousness." _

"_wait…so if Siang goes unconscious?"_

"_erm…You would…__**possibly **__have to let me take over…" _She sensed the cat's discomfort. _"Seeing the transformation and meeting The Taker isn't for the feint hearted." _

"_I'm confused."_

"_Let's just say, The Taker isn't exactly…something that should be seen. Greed takes its toll on you, and frankly- fighting The Taker is fighting the Sins itself." _The cat went silent… _"Rage as they call her, isn't a friendly creature either- No!" _Zeisha shook her head and stared at Siang's blade sticking in Marluxia's stomach, a dagger sticking out of Siang's shoulder. Her blue in her eye seems to have shrunk to only a small morsel. Larxene grinned widely and yanked the dagger out, then slammed another in. Marluxia grabbed her scythe so she couldn't let go, and her red-black outlined eyes widened.

"Let go of me you Nobody!" Shouted 'Siang'.

"Hey! enough! She's new to fighting!" Larxene ignored Axel's comment…at least he thought she did.

"She won't learn pain Axel!" Larxene grinned more. One last stab…had done it. The blue in her eye turned so small, nearly un-seeable and Agony was yanked out of Marluxia.

"_What happened?"_

"_Siang lost consciousness! If the form takes shape, Let me take over please! For now though, Run!"_

Marluxia had tried to slice down, but blood covered black wings with odd…red …dents? No, upon close inspection the red 'dented' markings were actually glowing slashes that seemed to move slowly like stripes. However, it made a noise as if it was moving flesh every time it changes position were stick out of Siang's back, her in midair. Zeisha ran to the side next to Axel, worried. Zexion looked thoughtful, then something hit him(Thought wise).

"Larxene! Stop now!" Commanded Zexion. She ignored and the body easily blocked the attacks.

"A…Stop!! No stop!" Screamed Siang's voice, lifting her gauntleted claws and holding them to her face.

"_Let me take over! Quickly! All you must do is let yourself relax in your mind, image yourself relaxing."_ Zeisha did so and her eyes turned partly teal.

"I'm late…" Whispered 'Zeisha'. Axel looked at her, for her voice was a lot more…softer? Siang's body was crumbled on the floor, withering in pain. Larxene and Marluxia were at first watching in amusement, Now horror. Zeisha could only watch as the body shook madly and screamed in pain. The wings stretched wider, The hands seemed to have began to meld into claws, The weapons gone. Her face disoriented between one of a dragon and one of a human, her teeth began to rip out of the gums into long fangs. A Tail thrashed out, illusion like before disappearing then reappearing.

"_What's happening?!" _Zeisha asked in her mind to Grace.

"_Siang's mind is being torn into shreds and replaced by Rage's. Rage soon will take appearance…" _

"Now look what you fools have done…You've doomed us." The body continued to crinkle to a ball in pain. The body shifted and stood weakly, quickly ripping into shreds and transforming into a very large, and very angry dragon. The body matched the color of the wings, the familiar red 'stripes' shifting from one place to another before becoming comfortable for the time being. Two eyes on each side of its head focused on Larxene and Marluxia. Grace was about to make her move, when she suddenly smiled. She didn't move. Zexion slowly walked toward the mighty beast, who laughed.

"I am mighty hungry you bunch of nobodies!" The dragon grinned foully, then glanced at Zexion and frowned, hiding her row of deadly fangs. "What do _you _want?" The dragon's right top eye lifted slightly to give a 'raising-a-brow' look. Larxene stared at Zexion, then the dragon.

"What are you doing?! Move aside Zexion!" Zexion glared at her.

"Be silent." He snapped. The dragon tilted her head.

"Oh…Do you normally treat these rats in such a superior way?" The dragon asked, her row of fangs showing again.

"Not that it is your business." Zexion said simply. The dragon scoffed.

"Cocky little thing aren't you?"

"Perhaps." Said Zexion. "You are making a mess however, and didn't I tell you to focus? What kind of focus is this?" asked Zexion, smirking lightly. The dragon looked confused, as did everyone else but Grace. The top red eyes flashed blue.

"I'm focusing you jerk!" Snapped Siang, the eyes flashed back.

"You pathetic girl! Back off." Roared the dragon.

"What kind of focus is this?"

"I'm trying!" Siang replied, Rage roared.

"Back off!"

"No! You back off!"

"Are you arguing with me?!"

"Yes I am! Shut up and go back to the back of my mind where you belong Rage!"

"You're infuriating!"

"Ya well so are you!"

"Go Siang!" Shouted Zeisha.

"Shut up!" Roared Rage. Larxene looked at Marluxia, who blinked dumbly.

"_I almost thought I'd have to chain you again, Rage. But it looks like that Nobody holds control over that human that you share a body with." _

"I won't be bested by a nobody!" Rage roared and went to bite Zexion.

"Wait wait wait wait What do you think…you are doing?!" Snapped Siang, pulling her head back slightly. Zexion didn't even look fazed.

"Siang, close your eyes." The left side's eyes closed. Rage growled.

"What are you doing-

"Shut up." Snapped Zexion. "Now then, Image yourself awakening in your mind, Force your mind back." Zexion commanded. The dragon's lips curled into a smirk.

"Smart, I'll make sure to watch you well, Zexion." Rage said. Zexion smirked, Cocky suddenly.

"You shouldn't start, Heartless Arageis'sal." Rage looked surprised at him, half immobilized.

"H-How do you know my name?!" Roared Rage. Zexion walked closer to the dragon, who lowered her head, knowing he wanted to whisper.

"Do you remember…some pathetic fool named Ienzo?" The dragon's eyes widened.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------+

_A young boy, who looked no older then five ran down the street, he had short silvery-blue hair that had some somewhat long bangs that went to the middle of both his eyes, a long bang on each side of his face infront of his ears. He was near crying when he ran into the foot of a young woman, looking no older then twenty, Having majestic long black and red hair, and these hypnotizing redish eyes. _

"_Wo there little one. What's wrong?" She asked, bending down and staring at his little figure. Something about her just seemed…fishy. _

"_Th-They're coming!" The short boy cried. A bunch of other boys came after and she raised an elegant brow._

"_Are you picking on this boy?" _

"_He is a freak!" She growled loudly, almost as if she was…something bigger, gently rubbing his head, she stood and walked over to them. _

"_How about you head home before I rip your scrawny little heads off?" _

"_You won't do that!"_

"_Yea! Our parents will get you in trouble." The woman rolled her eyes, then smiled at the other boy, who was still in the spot she was in. She sensed potential in him. _

"_Really now? Names Arageis'sal, I'm your worst nightmare kids." She grinned, shutting her eyes in a joyous manner. They suddenly burst into tears and ran away. To anyone else looking, nothing happened, however, To them…they had seen four glowing red eyes and a large monster's fangs gleaming. "So, what's your name little one?" She asked sweetly. _

"_I-Ienzo." She smiled._

"_That's a cute name. My name is Arageis'sal. I'm from…a different place, don't tell anyone?" She winked jokingly and ruffled his hair, walking away, her long black trench-coat following her. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"You're…that little boy?" She laughed quietly. "How'd you know it was me?" She snickered loudly. He dropped a paper down, the same woman in the picture next to a picture of the same dragon before him, only the red 'stripes' were in a different area. As they always move anyway. "Very good…" She grinned. "I've lost motivation to kill those two now…" She rolled her eyes then smirked. "I expect great things from you, Zexion." In a flash of light, the body changed back to Siang, who fell forward onto Zexion's outstretched leg.

"Ienzo…I'm sorry." She whispered quietly. Zeisha and Axel blinked at her, along with Larxene and Marluxia. The shadow of their superior grinned from his spot above on a balcony.

"P…Perfect…" He smirked and walked off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know it focused a lot of Siang and Zexion but don't worry! Axel get's his chance next time :P**


	5. Lost!

**Thomas Drovin**

**Hotarukun**

**Billie the Fourth Sage**

_**Thanks for reviewing :3**_

**Lost!**

With a raised brow, Siang had no choice… but to glare at Zeisha. She looked sheepish.

"What? I swore that that door led to the exit!" Zeisha waved her hand in defense. Siang rolled her blue eyes in annoyance.

"Right…Now not only are we separated from Ienzo and Axel, but we're surrounded by a bunch of really tall Shadow heartless!" Zeisha couldn't help but get a teasing grin on her face.

"You've been calling him Ienzo lately…" Siang glared the 'drop-it' Glare. Zeisha dropped it and Siang tightened her grip on her weapons.

"Now let's see if I can't kill these guys in a couple of seconds." Siang grinned. The 'shadow heartless' all melded into the ground suddenly and Siang could only blink dumbly. "Waitta second…this looks strangely familiar…"

"Siang didn't they do this in Chain of Memories?" Asked Zeisha.

"God I hate these things!" shouted Siang, running from one popping up in front of her, quickly swiping she sliced one in half. "Neoshadows…Pleh! I have to say they're as bad as Wyverns." Groaned Siang. Zeisha pointed upward.

"Is that a Wyvern by chance?" The large brown heartless roared in the air.

"Oh Hel-"Duck!" Interrupted Zeisha. Siang ducked.

"Don't need to tell me twice!" The heartless swooped past them and Zeisha smashed a Neoshadow into the ground.

"What are we going to do?!" She asked.

"Do a Thundaga spell!"

"Thundaga? Is that the name of a Tundra in America?"

"Is there even a Tundra _in_ America?!" Replied Siang. Siang stuck her Katana up, the Wyvern cutting itself in half. Turning quickly, Siang kicked a Neoshadow in the face and grabbed a Wyvern's leg, jabbing it with her Wakizashi. Zeisha pointed at the closest Neoshadow.

"Fire!" She pointed to another after the first had screeched as it burned. "Fire!" Again… "Fire!" She panted. "Arg!!! Fire Fire Fire Fire Fire Fire Fire Fire Fire Fire Fire!!!" Zeisha panted for breath. "This isn't work-k-k-k-k-k-king What is that?!" She pointed at a Large Body and Siang landed on it by accident.

"What is what?"

"The thing you're on!" Siang's ponytail whipped across her face, looking left and right.

"Where?" When she looked down, all she saw were Neoshadows. Then she realized how much they shrunk…

"I'm on a Large Body aren't I?" asked Siang. Zeisha nodded slowly. "It's getting mad isn't it?" Zeisha shrugged. It ran around crazily, smashing Neoshadows and Siang hung on for dear life.

"God! Whatever is up there, Save me! Gah! Scratch that Axel is even appreciated right now!!!" Screamed Siang, the creature smashing against walls.

"Look what the brat got herself into." Axel mumbled, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly after exiting the portal.

"Oy! Axel shuddup you spikeball!" Screamed Siang. Axel's pinky was in his ear, supposedly 'cleaning' it.

"Huh…I didn't hear 'ya." He replied. Zexion stepped out after.

"Axel, you can make use of yourself for once can't you." Calmly stated Zexion. Axel rolled his eyes.

"I'm flattered you care about the name calling." Replied Axel. Zeisha pointed at the large Body.

"Blizzard!" Just then, a small …blue…_thing _resembling a black mage appeared in front of her…absorbing the Blizzard attack. "Hey! Blizzard!" It didn't do anything… " Blizzard Blizzard Blizzard Blizzard!" She began to pant louder. "Bl-Bli-Bli….Die for god sakes!" She swat it and it went flying. Axel sighed and picked her up, putting her in a secluded corner.

"Eesh, you're almost as trouble as Song-girl over there!" Zeisha gave him the sad puppy eyes and Axel couldn't help but frown. "Eesh, you girls are your sad little puppy faces-"

"Siang Fag-face! Siang!" Replied Siang, being nearly thrown from the Large Body. Zexion flipped his book open and let it swallow the Large Body, causing Siang to fall flat on her face. "Ouch…I'ma feel that tomorrow…" She groaned. Getting up with grimace, she glared at the approaching Neoshadows. Getting an annoyed look, she nearly choked herself. "And here I go with the things that go underground and disappear." She mumbled, walking to one of them. "Hey, look I don't feel like fighting so can't we all just get along?" She asked.

"You do realize they just want your heart right?" Said Axel, informing her.

"Silence baboon! I know what they want!" Said Siang. Zeisha whispered to Axel.

"She doesn't have a heart; she has a black void for a heart." Zexion only stared dumbly at Siang, who screamed, being chased by two Neoshadows. Turning swiftly, she shouted.

"I'll sick the Taker on your butts! Don't think I won't!" The Neoshadows blinked at each other, then went faster. "Oh my god!! Stop that!" She screamed, running faster. Axel, Zeisha and Zexion could only stare at her. "Ahh! Rage can't you do anything?!" Siang was so panicked she didn't bother to hide the fact she was talking to the Taker-guardian.

"_**What do you want me to do? Give them Candy?" **_

"Saving me sounds like a more solid Idea!" Screeched Siang, still talking aloud.

"_**Oh right, I'll waste my time saving you. Pppft!" **_

"You're so mean Rage!" Siang nearly cried, as more Neoshadows chased her.

"Shouldn't you two save her?" asked Zeisha to Zexion and Axel. Zexion didn't even look like he was listening.

"Nope." Stated Axel flatly. Siang turned and kicked one in the face.

"Take that!" She swung Agony like a baseball bat, smashing one into a wall. "Ahhahaha! Face the wrath of my Katana of void-dark-evil….whatever the heck this thing is." She grumbled quietly. A Neoshadow leaped on her back and she yelped. "Get it off get it off get it off!" Siang ran in circle. Axel stared blankly. "Horse style! Body slam!" She leaped on the ground, her back facing the floor and the Neoshadow let go for her to smash her back on the ground. "…I think…I broke a disk…" She whimpered. Zexion took this time to clonk four or so Neoshadows on the heads. "Pain…" Axel yawned quietly.

"Alright, I got this. Firaga!" So the Neoshadows burned to death. Nice death.

"Axel do me a favor…" Axel blinked at Siang.

"What? Can't say I'll do it…"

"Go Die." Snapped Siang.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zeisha was shot flying out of the portal, slamming into the wall, Siang on her back.

"Ah, much more convenient." Siang rose a brow at the large bruise swelling on Zeisha's head. "Whatcha think Zeisha? More convenient?"

"Maybe for _you_." Grumbled Zeisha, looking at her friend with a swelling bruise. Siang hopped off and moments later Zexion and Axel were looking at the two girls.

"Why are you on the ground Zeisha?" asked Axel curiously.

"Flattered you care." Grumbled Zeisha, in a bad mood manner.

"Wait…where are we?" asked Siang, glancing around the dark…place…

"Halloween Town!" Exclaimed Zeisha, the bruise healed. Siang did a double-take.

"Halloween town?" Siang groaned. "I hate this place." Scratching the back of her head, Zeisha seemed overly happy to be here.

"I love it!" Axel and Zexion stared at the two blankly.

"Little happy don'tcha think?" asked Axel, glancing at Zeisha.

"Under happy if you ask me." She replied, prancing left and right. Siang rose a brow.

"What was the point in t-What is that?!" She pointed at a very small shadow heartless skittering toward them.

"I'd have to say…a midget." Zeisha poked it, causing the poor thing to fall over. Siang scuffed over to it and blinked, poking it.

"Wow…It's so …_puny…_" Grumbled Siang.

"Puny?" Replied Zeisha curiously. Axel sighed.

"You guys _do _know that is a heartless …right?" Zeisha's face lights up, ignoring Axel.

"We should keep it!" Axel stared, flabbergasted.

"It'll eat you both! …Well…Who cares about Song-girl but…" Siang glared.

"I'll kill you!" She turned swiftly and tackled Axel, choking the poor man.

"Off." Commanded Zexion. Siang complied with hesitation.

"Stupid dictionary using –sonva…"

"Siang!" Zeisha held the cute little heartless to Siang's face. "It looks like you!" Siang did a double-take…again. "Na…It's too cute." Another Heartless grabbed onto Siang's leg and she blinked…

"The…Heck?" She grumbled, poking the thing which seemed to …_purr?_ Zexion glared suspiciously at them. Reaching down, Siang wrestled it off her leg and placed the smaller then normal heartless on her shoulder. "Now what?" She asked curtly.

"We leave." Replied Axel.

"Why!" Pouted Zeisha, Letting her Heartless hop on her head. "Your name shall be Sam! We shall talk about clothes!...and…Other…things us girls talk about." Siang rolled her eyes.

"Gross…" Siang poked her Heartless's forehead. Said Heartless poked back. "Oy!" Snapped Siang, jabbing it. Said Heartless headbutt'ed her. Siang yelped. "You mongrel!" She grabbed it and shook it violently. Once stopped she grinned foully. "How'd you like _them _apples?" The Heartless slowly opened it's mouth and jagged black teeth bit her fingers. "What the…Ouch! When did Heartless get teeth?!" She shook her hand quickly.

"Odd…Heartless don't _have _teeth." Axel grumbled out. Zexion was curious as well, tilting his head to gaze at the small critters.

"Superior might be interested." Replied Zexion. Axel mimicked Zexion. Zexion turned to glare at him but Axel whistled innocently. Siang suddenly felt a…pressuring presence. Gazing left, she noticed a figure with two gauntlets over his arms, wearing a no-sleeve hood of The Betrayed.

"Welcome…To the formerly known Halloween Town. Now my secondary home." He raised his Gauntlets and Heartless seemed to just rip out of the ground.

"Well…that just ruins the fun…" Grumbled Siang.

"Water!" Shouted Zeisha. Siang looked at her dumbly then realization dawned on her like the sun.

"Fire!" Replied Siang, summoning her weapons. Axel rose both his brows to his hairline.

"**Together!" **They both screamed simultaneously with an accent-Purposely, charging. Axel whispered quietly to Zexion.

"Did they loose their minds?" Zexion nodded in agreement. Their pathetic attempt at a war cry seemed to…Work. Heartless were flying left and right.

"Four!" Shouted Siang, Smacking one to the end of the gate. Zeisha swat one away with her Staff, causing a hallow 'thunk' noise.

"Uhh…?" 'smack-thunk'… "They're hallow…?"

"Rawr!" Shouted Siang, grabbing one by the back and trying to choke it…failing. Zeisha pointed at it.

"Fire!" And it was consumed in flames.

"Ahh! Trying to kill me!" Screeched Siang, hopping off.

"I missed. Sorry." Siang rolls her eyes.

"Missed my butt." Zeisha smiled sheepishly. Zeisha pointed skyward. "Thundara!" So they were zapped…

"Get 'em Crusader!" Pointed Siang. The heartless on her shoulder blinked. "What?! Your name is Crusader. Go get 'em boy!" The tiny Heartless grumbled and melded into the floor. "Scaredey cat…" Siang lifted her foot and kicked one in the foot. The cloaked figure removed his hood, showing a male with dark hair reaching close to Riku's length of hair, though strands of it were red. He had odd red eyes and his left arm had a long scar on it. All fighting ceased and she gazed at him. He flipped off the rock he was on and landed in front of her.

"Spare a fight?" He asked, bowing. Siang growled quietly and turned, ready to fight. The Heartless seemed to make a Circle, Zeisha watching the two.

"Oh…Oh I'll be Ref!" She came between the two. "Go!" The male grinned.

"Galmouss, Pleasure to meet you Taker." Stated Galmouss. Siang looked suspicious. Galmouss charged, his Gauntlet's shot a blade out on the top and bottom. Siang's eyes grew to saucer size and she moved back for a blade to come down. She gave a quiet growl and brought Agony to block his other gauntlet, and the bottom blade grew in length, stabbing her stomach. Siang growled and Zeisha went to smash her staff on his head, which he blocked. "You two need practice…" Stated Galmouss. Siang's heartless popped out of the ground and bit Galmouss's foot. He stared down… "Are…you…?" He shook his leg. "Get off…" He whispered. Siang could only glare when he kicked her poor heartless.

"Here we go…" Siang charged. Galmouss lifted a top-blade to block, Zeisha quickly swat him in the back of the head and he narrowed his red eyes. He swiped his blade across Zeisha's face and she had two slash marks across. She yelped out and shriveled to the floor. Siang's eyes went to slit and swung down. Galmouss blocked and rammed two more blades into her stomach. Shouting in pain, she as well, shriveled to the ground. Axel quickly hurled his Chakram through the heartless, his other coming into contact with his gauntlets.

"Firaga!" Shouted Axel. Flames burned at Galmouss, who quickly moved away, glaring.

"I'll destroy you." Stated Galmouss.

"Like to see you try." Replied Axel. Another 'Axel' appeared behind Galmouss and he did a double-take. His eyes wide as saucers.

"Two?!" He said quickly. The 'Axel' Behind him changed to Zexion, who kicked him in the back. Axel went to swipe down but Bailoth blocked.

"Where did you come from?!" Snapped Axel.

"Been here." Stated the male calmly. Zexion glared quietly.

"I am not preferred on a battlefield Axel." Glared Zexion.

"What you got in mind then, Zexy?" asked Axel. Siang crawled toward Sam and Zeisha and dropped her head in the dirt.

"Why…" She grumbled to the floor.

"It hurts…" Whined Zeisha. Sam growled and tackled Galmouss, knocking the male over, She bit on his ear and gnawed on it viciously. He swat Sam away with a blade, causing the poor Heartless to crumble to the ground in pain.

"Sam!" Shouted Siang and Zeisha together. Both got up slowly.

"Remedy!" Her staff changed into a brilliant green, a grassy green vine around it with leaves and a red heart on the top. Quickly turning it to face Sam, She mumbled 'Cure'. To everyone's amazement, it didn't look anything like a cure; The Heartless was wrapped up in a very bright green light.

"That was a Curaga…" said Axel dumbly… Siang evolved Agony and Deathwish to their alternate forms and charged. Galmouss blocked again, but yowled when Axel hit him. Zexion swat Bailoth on the head with his book and currently had the 'man-eating' book form chasing the surprised Bailoth. Swinging Agony downward, a large void appeared in the ground and Siang blinked dumbly… and fell _in _the Void, it closed after.

"Siang!" Shouted Zeisha, looking where the Void _had _been.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whew…creepy." Muttered Siang, looking around. Everything was just…blank. Not really black…just… blank. I could be white, but it could be black at the same time. It was just odd. "This place is so confusing…" looking upward, a odd red trap door hung from above. "…a…trapdoor…?" Siang nearly fell over.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zeisha quickly swat one away, Sam viciously attacked two of them, mowing them over. Oddly enough, the heartless had changed about the size of a school bookbag. Another void opened beneath a heartless, who fell down and Siang climbed out.

"Well…that was covenant." Mumbled Siang, looking around with her blue eyes. Her dark-brown hair whipped her face in its pony-tail when she turned to stare at the other heartless. She sighed. "Well….Why don't I just do that again…?" huffed Siang. Zeisha blinked at her.

"Siang you're alright!" She shouted in joy. Siang rolled her blues eyes.

"I'm alright. …No not really. I just fell through a hole into nowhere, How does that mean I'm alright?" Siang rolled her eyes. Zeisha smiled sheepishly and Axel took this time to kick a Heartless away.

Galmouss glared and charged. Siang stabbed the ground again and a large void appeared, getting Galmouss's foot stuck.

"Wha-'Swat' Galmouss's head was twisted to face a different side, Due to Zeisha's staff slamming his face. Siang picked up Crusader and placed the poor heartless on her shoulder.

"Umm…Zeisha…by chance is your vision getting blurry?" asked Siang, looking around. Her weapons changed to swords and her hands shook. "W-What's…happening…?" She asked quietly. Zexion growled quietly.

"Axel, get Zeisha and Siang out of here. Siang's lost too much blood and Zeisha is surrounded." Axel grumbled and complied, burning a large portion of heartless away to grab the two girls. Galmouss followed, only for a Scythe to get in his way.

"You are fighting me now." 'Marluxia' Or Zexion stated flatly. Galmouss stared dumbly at him.

-----------------------------------------------------++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Cliffhanger . **

**VERY RUSHED! I beg for forgiveness :( I just needed to get this up. Next update will be late, My B-days comin' up.**


	6. Being Me Back

Thanks for reviewing

**Hotarukun**

**Thomas Drovin**

**Bring Me Back. (Part two to Lost)**

Clashing of weapons…

An inhale.

Another…and a charge.

Zexion swiftly dodge an oncoming swipe from Galmouss, who in turn tried to kick the fast Nobody. Zeisha lay against a rock, holding her bleeding face, as Siang lay on her stomach on the ground, unconscious.

"He slashed my face!" Growled Zeisha, a light green glow beginning to heal the wound. Sam plopped down next to her and looked at her with the small, cute yellow eyes. Crusader, the still small heartless was on Siang's head, yanking her hair to wake her up. Axel had gotten into a fight with Bailoth.

Zexion had felt the pain in his stomach from Galmouss's kick. Keeping an impassive face, he held his book in his hand. Galmouss charged again. Zexion quickly hopped away, a blade met his leg however and slashed it. "Well Zexion? Are you ready to give up? I do not want to hurt you." Stated Galmouss quietly. "Just hand the Taker and the Giver to me." Zexion ignored him and gazed at his leg…What was that…_liquid_?

"_Something is taking the darkness out of me…" _Small amounts of blood trickled down his leg and his eye went wide. _"…Blood…?" _Galmouss seemed surprised at the blood as well.

"…It seems this effect is one that comes when one wants to help another…" He gazed at Siang and Zeisha. Zeisha glared at the 'face-slasher'.

"What're you lookin' at you jerk!" Snarled Zeisha, pointing her Remedy's stronger form at him. "Fire!" Galmouss grimaced. That was a Firaga. Quickly turning, he ran. "That's right! Blizzard! Fire! …Uh…Fire Blizzard!" Galmouss stared dumbly at the Blizzaga and Firaga.

"_That staff magnifies spells…" _Galmouss didn't like the looks of this. Axel popped up behind him, dropping Bailoth on his head.

"Yo." He stated with a grin. Galmouss caught his friend and growled at Axel, Zexion and the approaching Zeisha. Flicking his wrist, He teleported out, leaving the Neoshadows and other heartless to do as they please. "Aww…He escaped!" Whined Axel, who looked to Zexion and did a double-take. "Woah! You're bleeding!" He shouted. Zexion nodded slowly.

"Yes. I am." Zexion replied matter-of-factly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Urg…My…Head…" Shaking her head furiously, Siang looked around. With an annoyed frown, she glared at the white walls of her room. "Hrm…Well here's a trivia… I was in a room with a bunch of Neoshadows, Now I'm in some whit-…Wait this is my room right…?" She asked no one in particular…perhaps herself.

"_**Someone's insane." **_Siang glared at the wall.

"_Thanks, you've lowered my self-esteem considerably." _Responded Siang with an unhappy, if not unhealthy sigh.

"_**Not a problem! If you need your self-esteem destroyed all you need to do is ask!" **_Siang rolled her eyes this time.

"I'll keep that in mind." She responded aloud and then gazed at her stomach curiously. "Hmm…restraint feeling…pain…I have come to the conclusion that…" She let an awkward silence pass. "…I'm injured!" She nodded and carefully slid out of bed, her feet gently landing on the cold floor with a 'plop'. Walking bare-foot to the door, she opened it and stared at a knuckle slamming into her nose. "Ye-ouch!!" Screamed Siang.

"Oh…Oopsy…He'lo Siang." Said Zeisha innocently, grinning sheepishly.

"You're dead Green-girl." Siang tackled Zeisha and stared shaking her head, slamming it against the ground. Zeisha's green eyes began to roll in circles, making swirls and the girl looked overcome with dizziness. "Haha! Face the wrath of the Sarcastic Lizard of Doom!"

"_**How about you take that nickname back…Now. Or I eat you." **_

"_Ya-ya. Shut yer' fanged trap you piece of hated flying crap." _Responded Siang in her mind, yanking Zeisha's hair. "Haha! Cower before my…Uh…" Siang took a moment to think… "I think I broke a couple brain-cells…" She murmured to herself.

"That is most accurate if you include your current actions toward The Giver." Responded a cold voice behind Siang. Zeisha grinned.

"Siang's in trouble!, Siang's in trouble!, Siang's in trouble!" Chanted Zeisha at the angered Taker.

"You just called me stupid Zexion!" Siang got up and glared at Zexion, who didn't falter, only raising an eyebrow very slightly.

"What is causing the defensive attitude?" He asked curtly, narrowing his only see-able eye. Siang rolled her eyes.

"I feel like I have too much pent up energy. Can I be blamed?" Snapped Siang, turning and crossing her arms.

"Well, Taking the fact I can hear you from the lab **Downstairs, **Then yes." Snorted Axel, coming up the stairs. Siang scoffed in reply. Sam tackled Siang's leg, knocking the poor girl over on her face.

"Ouch…" Whimpered Siang. Sam happily hugged Siang. "Ahh!! **Get it off!" **Siang blinked when she felt a burning sensation going across her entire leg. With a roar of pain, Sam let go and tilted her head curiously at Siang, who shook in pain. Zexion and Axel narrowed their eyes. "Why…did that hurt?" She asked herself, gazing at her stomach to see if her stomach wound opened…which it did not. Crusader waddled to her and clawed at her leg. She smiled at him and gently pats his head.

"Hey…Zexy. What was that?" whispered Axel. Zexion continued to narrow his eye.

"Gah!" Zeisha yelped, standing up and pointing at what was once Crusader. "Siang! What did you do?!"

"Nothing!" Yelped Siang in reply, staring at the odd heartless in front of her. This heartless stood at around five feet, having a long whipping tail, narrowed yellow eyes and a large muzzle with fangs attached to the jaws. Two very small wings, Perhaps only one third of its actual body size on its back. Crusader tilted his pitch-black head, with a whimper he trotted closer to Siang whose eye twitched and gently reached to pet the large creature.

"The…What is that?!" asked Axel, pointing at the 'monster.' Crusader gave a furious roar and leaped into the air, smashing atop of Axel who was so baffled he couldn't dodge.

"Wait! Crusader! Down! Down boy Down!" commanded Siang. The winged lizard-like heartless sat on Axel. "Not what I meant…" Whispered Siang to Zeisha. Zexion glared at the large heartless then Axel.

"Axel, Get up." Commanded Zexion.

"Yes almighty Zexy." Axel replied, sarcasm thick in his voice. Pushing the creature off, he stood up and dusted imaginary dust off. "Keep off me, Got it memorized?" Glared Axel at Crusader. Crusader spat some odd black liquid at the floor, which seemed to steam and make a weird hole in the ground. Axel stiffened. "That just ain't right…Right Zexion?" asked Axel quietly.

'Hey I wonder…' Axel ignored Siang's voice and continued to quietly speak to Zexion. 'Ahhh! Siang!! What did you do!' screamed another voice in the background. 'Holy….Zeisha you try it! … Cool!' shouted an excited voice. Axel twitched and turned to glare at Siang and Zeisha. "Would you two Shut…u…p….?" Axel's sentence drifted off into nothing as Crusader roared, several feet taller then he was previously. Sam standing at around the same height… However, Sam had small cone shaped ears on the top of her head, the muzzle more cat shaped along with a cat-tail. No whiskers were on this creature, but its body was a bright blue. Sam's 'claws' had turned into paw-shaped and she sat like an oversized cat. Crusader, having long nasty claws and orange eyes laid down in a lazy position, his tail flopping.

"Odd." Said a voice behind Axel, causing the poor man to stiffen and turn. Xemnas stared at the two heartless. "Heartless, which are mindless creature taking hearts pathetically…before me have transformed into something more." Zexion went quiet then stared at Xemnas.

"Superior." He stated flatly. Xemnas stared at him, then hmm'ed. Zexion turned his leg slightly to show the scab on his wound. Xemnas's eyebrows knitted and he stared at it.

"Blood…?" He asked curtly. Zexion nodded in confirmation. Xemnas turned to stare at Axel.

"Hey don't look at me. I don't think I bleed." Stated Axel. Axel had spoken too soon. Not moments later, Crusader tackled him (Again) and bit his arm, growling. "Hey get off-a me you piece o' crap!" Snapped Axel, shaking his arm in attempt to get the draconic creature off. Blood began to drip out of his wound and he blinked… "Uhh….Well…That seems to answer the question…"

"Ahh! Sam get Crusader off!" Sam pawed to Crusader and yanked his tail away gently. Crusader glared unhappily but complied. Siang yawned quietly and Crusader hopped toward her, staring with big 'puppy' eyes.

"Are you nuts? I can't carry you Crusader, You're huge…" Whispered Siang to the creature. Crusader growled and whipped his tail across her leg, causing her to yelp. "Ouch! You little mongrel, I'll have you're head." She glared.

"Animal Abuse!" Shouted Zeisha, patting Sam on the head.

"Animal?! That thing isn't an animal!" Pointed Siang to Crusader, who snorted and tackled her to the ground.

"…This is a mess…" Whispered Axel to Zexion, who nodded in agreement. Xemnas could only stare at the two girls yell at Crusader, who snorted again and again as a reply.

"I am not!" Glared Siang, growling at Crusader, Who again made some odd noise in reply. "What are you _talking _about?!" She glared again. Crusader went through a series of odd noises. "I am _not!" _Xemnas stared at Zexion, who stared at Axel, who stared back at Xemnas.

"This is going to be a long…long…_long _Couple of years isn't it?" asked Axel. Xemnas and Zexion nodded simultaneously.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With shorts and a Tangtop on, Siang trotted down the unwelcoming white halls.

"Food…Food…Where's the freakin' Food?" Asked Siang to herself, flipping the fridge open. A dark voice spoke to her.

"And what are _you _looking for, Taker?" asked the voice.

"Food, Didn't you overhear me Xigbar?" asked Siang curtly, turning quickly to stare at the shooter. The shooter looked…rather annoyed at her words.

"Question. Why do you wear make-up on your right arm?" asked Xigbar, his black glove stained in a creamy, pale skin color.

"Hn." Responded Siang smoothly. Soft footsteps caused Siang to turn, seeing the pink-haired scythe wielder enter from the stairs below.

"I question this too." He stated, walking up to her. Siang gave a frown.

"Wow, when did nobodies gang up on a poor helpless girl such as myself?" She asked, sarcasm dripping in her cold voice.

Marluxia rolled his eyes. "Cut the sarcasm. Woman don't wear make up on their arms." Siang waved him off, her warm fingers brushing against the cupboard. Heat began to enter the room.

"Ah, Ramen. My life-savior." Siang gave a toothy grin, then a sadistic one. "You two do know I'm a sadist right?" She asked slowly, the water she had set up unnoticed while speaking to Xigbar was boiling. Marluxia narrowed his eyes, while Xigbar narrowed his only one. "And questioning me isn't exactly nice." With a growl she gently wrapped her pale fingers around the handle of the pot. "Don't ever ask of something that doesn't concern you." Siang positioned herself with one leg out and one back, then launched the boiling water at the two males. Both stared wide-eyed at the burning water coming toward them. Siang quickly ran out while the two males gave a loud noise in reply to the scorching water touching their cloaks.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zeisha sighed and walked out of her room, noticing Marluxia and Xigbar walking down the hall, she gave them a question look. When they turned to face her, her eyed widened. Their cloaks had odd holes in them, the skin beneath covered in darkness.

"_They don't bleed…They were injured?" _"What happened?" asked Zeisha curiously at the two.

They both grimaced at her before glancing at each other then nodded to confirm something. "Siang threw boiling water at us." Stated Marluxia flatly.

Zeisha crossed her arms at this. "Why would she do that?!" She glared, untrustingly. Both males snorted at the same time.

"Because we asked her why she had make-up on her arm." Zeisha gave them a 'doh' look. Zexion was leaning against the wall and narrowed his eye at this. He walked down the hall, entering Siang's room without permission and stared at the figure leaning against the wall, sitting on her bed while doing so.

"I guess you're here for an explanation right? Since I know you could smell that stuff on me anyway." Siang stated. Zexion gave a nod, Zeisha hopping into her room, crashing into Zexion while doing so.

"Ah, Sorry." She laughed sheepishly, Axel behind her. Zeisha plopped down next to her best friend and looked at the two. "You don't have to tell them Siang." Zeisha said quietly. Siang shook her head.

"No, this is necessary; Not only for me to know if they're trustworthy, but for me to know if they are understanding." Siang gave a quiet sigh… "Alright…Here I begin…" Closing her eyes, a memory appeared in her thoughts. She opened her mouth, and began to tell a quiet story- as the same pictures played through her head.

_A young girl, no older then six traveled down the road. Four small boys grinned at her, cracking their knuckles in a cocky manner. _

"_We were afraid you wouldn't show up!" Shouted the tallest, His brown eyes narrowing on her small form. She snorted in reply._

"_Avoid the chance of beating the living __**snot **__out of you four?" asked the girl, retying her brown hair into a tighter ponytail, narrowing her dark blue eyes._

"_Siang, give it up." Stated another male. "You should just take the beating and leave. We'll have to hurt you more if you fight back." _

"_Fight back? I told you, I'm going to beat the snot out of you. …Ah maybe not…" They grinned at her sudden fake fearful look. "I'll kill you." She grinned widely. They laughed and charged clumsily. She quickly punched one in the face. He cried out and held his bleeding nose. "C'mon brats. I've been fighting my whole life." Siang kicked one in the shin, then grabbed his arm and hurled him into his friend. The tallest tackled her from behind and began to punch her face. She roared in anger and slid her leg up, then kicked him in the stomach. He hopped off, holding his stomach. "Well? Put me out of my misery." Stated Siang flatly. Blue eyes flashing. _

"_Gladly!" Two tackled her from the sides, her sleeve of her large, long shirt ripped. Scars in several odd designs were on her arm. Some looked to be made by something with sets of claws, other thin lines. They stopped to stare at her arm. _

_  
"What? Intimidated or frightened?" She asked rudely, crossing her arms. They blinked… "Oh, that one?" She asked, pointing to the one that looked strangely like a tic-tac-toe board. "I was bored." She smirked darkly. "What? Blood makes you sick?" She asked short, pulling her other sleeve up. Under was a dirty bandage, yellow from infection. Taking it off without even a grimace, a jagged wound in a spiral was going from her upper arm to her elbow. Easily to tell, it was infected. _

_  
The boys took a step back. "You're a freak!" They shouted. She shrugged._

"_Wow, a freak? That the best you can come up with? I'm not afraid of tomorrow… I'm only scared of what __**I **__can do." She raised a brow. "I'm a monster. Not a freak." She walked over to them, they scrambled to get away. "I'll find a way to make you feel discarded…Like me." She grabbed one by the throat. Bonking his head with another, she kick the other in the shin. The other's fist connected to her face, though she didn't care. She spat out a tooth. "Oh thanks. I never could get that one out. Go figure. You're ten, He's eleven…and the last is nine. I'm six. That's fair." She said flatly. "This is a poverty filled world boys. And Just to say, A girl like me has been through a lot. You're fighting a living machine." _

"It wasn't exactly a pretty sight. I came out with a fallen baby-tooth, a pulled muscle…They came out with a broken nose, a couple of bruised eyes… Pulled both of the shoulder outta the sockets for the nine year old." Siang frowned slightly at the thought. "Yep…Fun times. Then Zeisha found me walking home, spitting blood up and we talked and stuff." Siang said slowly.

"…Make-up hides the scars on your arms?" asked Zexion quietly.

"Yes, it does. I have a couple on my legs but…meh." She quickly spat on her arm, then whipped away the make-up. The jagged spiral scar, the tic-tac-toe scar… All the scar revealed.

"You were Emo?!" Laughed Axel. Siang sent him a glare.

"Emo? That is a new time term that you've been calling Zexion. Emo is Emotional…It means We have Emotion. Big whoop there. Cutting yourself isn't emo…It's…" Siang looked up at the ceiling, tears burning at her eyes. With a deep sigh, she narrowed her eyes. "A cold comfort. Something there for you no matter what like a plague. Haunting your past are monsters that even a demon can fear. Waking up inside, you know you're alone. Dead. You have nothing. You **are **nothing. Feeling the pang of pain, the dripping of blood; it tells you that you live. That you know you live. You're still something inside. Atleast it gives some small hints of comfort over it." Siang looked down, clenching the blankets of her bed.

"Siang…" Zeisha gently pat her touch sensitive friend on the back, who twitched at the contact.

"Everything has a consequence. Such as what I've done in my past. It's an addiction that never ends no matter what you do. You feel a wrenching pain when you can't take hold on this opportunity to harm yourself. Everything is a blank in your mind except the concept of seeing blood. I am a monster. I know these things even before I started doing this. Stopping is impossible. It can slow…But it never stops. Axel, you probably cut yourself too." Axel opened his mouth to talk. "In your mind. You send yourself cutting remarks that damage your heart that you all claim you don't have." Siang stated flatly. Axel went quiet and looked to Zexion for assistance. Zexion could not offer any, his own thoughts on this. "Everyone is a cutting person in a sense. You all send remarks in your mind, harming yourself as much as you can to rebound back stronger." Siang looked at Zeisha.

"I do all the time when I do something wrong. I yell at myself in my head or aloud." Siang nodded to Zeisha's words.

"You see, harming yourself physically is the same as mentally. I hope you three realize that. Now get outta my room so I can sleep." Siang stated. Zeisha and Axel left quickly. Zexion gave her a brief glance.

"You do this to yourself right now, Correct?" Siang scoffed at his 'question'.

"How'd you guess? What use is there to stab yourself and let people see it when you scar your brain and heart enough to feel more pain?" Siang gave him a lopsided smile. "Zexion, I do trust you. I just don't trust Axel's loose lips that spew fire like a fire hydrant does water." Zexion gave her a light smirk at that.

"Perhaps." Siang did a double-take.

"How do you know what a fire hydrant is?!" Zexion's smirk became more darker and he let a small chuckle out at her astonished face.

"Pick up your jaw and stop raising your eyebrows too high. Your skin looks like an elephant." He walked out. Siang blinked dumbly…

"Did Ienzo just crack a joke?!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cold!" Shouted Siang, slipping a rock and falling into the ice cold water. Zeisha blinked at her friend. The small talk between Siang and everyone seemed to be in the past, and they kept quiet about it. _"Okay, so maybe I was wrong about one thing. I have friends here that can help me recover from my mistakes, and Bring me back from the horrors of my past." _Siang thought, trying to shake the cold water off.

"Your balance needs some help." Stated Zeisha flatly, staring at her soaked friend.

"Ya-ya…Tell it to Crusader." Siang pointed to the monstrous heartless.

"Focus. You are not listening and that is the cause of your impossible balance." Stated Zexion, arms crossed and eye narrowed.

"I am focusing you Cyclops!" Snarled Siang, standing back up on the rock to slip and fall again.

"For your information, whatever a 'cyclops' is, I am not one." He replied, ignoring the fact if looks could kill, he would have his insides all over the floor right now.

"What is this? Gang up and kill the dragon?" Siang rolled her eyes and stood back up, climbing on top of the rock and hopping to the next, clawing to stay on it.

"Notice how you easily hopped on all these rocks?" Axel whispered to Zeisha. Zeisha glared.

"Because you threatened to fry my hair." Growled Zeisha aloud. Axel whistled innocently.

"Vengeance!" Shouted Siang, throwing a handful of water at Zexion. He twitched…and shut his eye. Siang blinked… "Uhh…why do I feel my life is in danger?" She whispered to herself. Axel rose a slender red brow.

"Hey Song-girl. It was nice knowin' ya." He waved goodbye and Siang bolted. Zexion twitched again at hurled his book at her, slamming her in the back of the head- she landed face-first into the soggy dirt.

"Get up and start training your pathetic balance skills all over again." Snapped Zexion, summoning his book back. Zeisha noticed something shiny in the corner. She quietly maneuvered away from the dirt and rocks and saw the odd circular object, Sam next to her. Placing her hand on it, a large portal opened and swallowed her and Sam whole. Axel blinked when he noticed Zeisha was missing and was looking left and right for her.

"Hey…um…Zexy? I lost Zeisha." Zexion turned slowly.

"You…did what?" He asked slowly. Siang hurled a rock at Axel, who dodged swiftly.

"I lost Zeisha."

….** "You Did What?!" **Screamed Siang at the top of her lungs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know …very short Chapter T-T Forgive me. **

**Not very good, Sorry again. I'm setting it up for a bigger thing next Chapter however. **


	7. Grace's Anger

Thank you for reviewing

**Hotarukun**

**Thomas Drovin**

**Shebakune**

**Chelsea**

**Morning Sun: **_**Type of Weapon, Generally a large spike ball attacked to a chain attached to a handle. **_

_**I HAD TO MAKE THIS SHORT FOR A REASON!**_

_**Because I've updated Late and it's short, I added the sad Bloopers. (As in the mistakes I did while writing this.) They may be to your enjoyment put into a Movie-Like writtin'. :3 Enjoy if you decide to read it.**_

**Grace's Anger**

Raising silver claws, they clenched and made an odd, Click noise. Gazing at the smaller human-shaped person in front of her, a foul, fanged grin formed on her face.

"_**So Little Zeisha was captured?" **_The dragon tilted her head in a semi-curious manner, her bottom red eyes gazing at Siang, the top shut in a bored manner. Siang gave the dragon a nod. _**"And you've come to ask **_**me **_**where she has gone? Like I would assist you." **_The dragon gave a foul laugh, shaking even the foundations of Siang's mind. She held her head.

"Oh stop with that barking laugh of yours! You're shaking my entire head and giving me a headache!" Growled Siang. Rage continued to laugh, slamming a set of claws on the bottom of the pitch-black mind.

Four red eyes gazed at her, gleaming in amusement. _**"Very well. I will stop **_**laughing**_**. Not that it'd help, I'm just going to continue to give you a headache." **_The dragon smiled sadistically.

Siang stiffened. _"If I get eaten…I swear I'll come back as a blob of half-eaten flesh to kill Zexion and Axel." _The words she spoke came out loud and clear around her and she sighed. "And I forgot whenever I'm talking and I'm in my mind it becomes…Surround sound." Siang could only sigh with disdain.

"_**Now Now little Siang." **_The Dragon tapped a claw on the 'ground', a clicking sound came again. 'Tap… Tap… Tap…' The dragon gave loud laughs as Siang cringed. _**"Little Siang. Your friend is where you know but you don't want to be, Lost but not forgotten, Helpful But useless. Play a losing game of Hide and Seek. Only this time it is more then just 'life'." **_The dragon gave a loud laugh again. _**"Now then, Don't you want to head out of your mind before something stupid happens?" **_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siang sat up slowly, with a loud yawn- she gazed around. Zexion was speaking quietly with Xemnas, while Axel argued with Larxene.

"I know where she is." Stated Siang flatly. _"Here we go…To my death." _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ack!" She yowled, landing face flat on the floor. "I hate portals…I really do." She sneered. Standing and dusting the fake dust off. Zexion and Axel blinked at her.

She pointed a finger at Axel. "Before you say anything, this is my old world." She snapped at him. Glaring at her Playstation 2, she kicked it. "And you! You're the one who transported me to the other world in the first place!" She snarled at it, giving it a firm kick again. This time however, it was sent into a wall and broke into a ton of different pieces. "Well Go Figure. Last time I did that, I stubbed my toe." Turning swiftly, she walked out the door, the two following curiously/silently.

"What's got her hair in a knot?" Whispered Axel to Zexion.

"Shuddup. This place doesn't have _pleasant _memories for me." Siang spoke with such coldness Axel had no choice but to be taken by surprise.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sam?" asked Zeisha, gazing at her white heartless friend. Sam hopped in joy of seeing her friend. "Hey you're alright! Wait…are we in my school?!" She screamed. Sam blinked at her, then gazed around the school. The desks were all turned over and facing the wall, a large amount of heartless in the corner.

Zeisha was confused, why were they all huddled quietly in the corner like something hurt them? She looked to Sam, who made something akin to a whistle noise.

"_How Dare those humans!" _snarled a voice. All too familiar to Zeisha.

"_Grace?" _She asked softly to the angered Cat.

"_They trapped you in the room, and are attempting to drain your power out. Along with Poor Sam." _The cat's voice had lightened, but not enough to say it was smooth and gentle like usual. The door opened and she was met with the familiar sight of Galmouss. She summoned her weapon and to her surprise and horror…she summoned…

a…

_Twig. _She blinked at it. It …Kind of looked like her staff…sorta…….Not at all.

"Back off! Or your eye shall become the point of this!" She said threateningly, pointing the _twig _at Galmouss. He blinked at the twig.

"Please put that…thing down. Your energy has been drained and you will be unable to summon any power." He stated flatly. Sam glared and with a roar, she tackled him. He blinked at the white heartless.

"A Cat nobody?!" He asked in sheer surprise. Sam stared at him dumbly, giving him the odd 'are you kidding' face. She sat down and poked him with a claw, then pointed at the heartless symbol on her chest. He blinked… "A heartless?" He asked slowly. She rolled her yellow eyes in an odd way. Zeisha thought slowly.

"_Quickly, Run out. Sam wants you to escape." _

"_What about Sam though?" _asked Zeisha to Grace. She could feel the cat smile.

"_Do not worry over her. She is a very powerful Heartless. Soon to be more than that. Now, Run." _Zeisha leaped up and ran away, not before throwing the twig at Galmouss's head first. She turned quickly and kicked the door. Rushing down the hall, she could only sigh loudly.

"What is up with Nobodies and the color White and Black?!" She screamed, nearly ripping her poor hair out. She turned to see where the male was but crashed into another. "Uh-oh…" She gazed at…a white trench-coat? She blinked and turned to face pale purple eyes. Having longer purple hair.

"Mailour." He stated flatly, two Morning Sun weapons at his side. She yelped and ran in the other direction. He grabbed her arm. "Sir Galmouss ordered us to not allow you to leave." He stated in, _yet again _a flat tone.

"_I will fight."_

"_Are you sure?" _asked Zeisha uncertainly at Grace. She could feel the cat nod, and she silenced herself in her conscious, feeling Grace take over. Her eyes narrowed sharply at Mailour and grabbed his arm roughly, yanking him forward, she hurled him into the wall. His eyes widen and he smashed into the wall, cracks crawling all over the wall.

"You are in the way." Stated Grace with rage. It wasn't fitting for the Cat, but she did not care. Her usual self could slip couldn't it? This male was here to hurt her and her allies.

Most of all.

Her Sister. Grace narrowed her eyes at the thought. _"I have not thought of her as my sister in a long time…" _

"_Sister?" _Replied Zeisha quietly in her mind. _"You have a __**sister? **__Is she a cat like you?" _Grace chuckled quietly.

"_No. She is...You will find out when the time is right little one." _Running out, She quickly snapped her fingers. Sam was summoned next to her and she blinked at Grace. "Come." She said to the cat-like heartless. Sam nodded and quickly ran on all four after the Grace. Grace turned down the hall and noticed with slight grimace that her hair began to change white. _"You're falling asleep aren't you Zeisha?" _

"_Hehe…Sorry." _Laughed Zeisha in her mind.

"_loosing consciousness will transform me. Please keep it in mind." _

"_How is it a bad thing?" _asked Zeisha yawning as Grace turned quickly.

"_It hurts to transform…Usually. If it is not by choice…Like Rage taking over Siang. But it isn't __**always **__comfortable to have a tail grow out." _

"_oh…" _Zeisha laughed. Grace turned to meet Bailoth. He raised his hand.

"mark of Failure." He murmured. Two Tanto's rose into the air, pointing at Grace she nearly fell over.

"_Great…Mark Of Failure…I dislike this weapon." _Grace quickly dodged the no-string-attacked Tantos.

"_Why?" _

"_They are controlled by the mind and not any other movement." _

"_Peachy…" _Zeisha mumbled. Dodging the Tantos with grace, She ducked and watched one fly over her head. Moving her arm, it went right through where her arm was. Sighing, she quickly narrowed her eyes and charged at the wall.

"_please forgive me. This will hurt." _Grace leaped on all four, her form quickly changing to a _very _large White cat. Around the same size as a male Lion, she roared loudly, her roar rumbling the building. She just…looked like a large house-cat. However, gold bracer/ring/collar was on her tail, ankles, and neck. Narrowing her magnificent eyes, she charged. The tantos went for her again, but stopped an inch from the fur of the majestic creature. She narrowed her eyes. "I am sorry, but my magic ability repels anything dangerous coming toward me. You must be strong to pierce my shield." The Tantos were sent flying and Bailoth looked amazed. The Cat tackled him and then Sam trampled him. Grace gave a bow then ran toward the exit.

"_Are you still conscious?" _

"_Ouch!! That hurt so much!!!"_

"_I am sorry."_

"_It's alright…" _Mumbled Zeisha.

"_My transformation doesn't require you to be unconscious…but it hurts. Forgive me." _

"_Least I don't look like a crippled paper like Siang when she transforms!" _Grace chuckled again.

"_True." _ Grace leaped at a barred window, odd grinding sounds echoed throughout the hall and the bars were bashed open, Grace leaping through the once barred window. _"Shield repels anything I wish." _She answered Zeisha upcoming question. pawing down the hall, Several Tantos banged harmlessly against her shield. "Foolish." Mumbled Grace, leaping into an odd gate of sorts, the doors bursting open due to the shield. Turning to gaze back, this cat did not notice she ran straight into a red-haired Pyro.

"Hey!" He yelped, as the shield the cat had put up went down upon noticing him.

"Oh…You're that…You're Axel." The cat murmured. With a dark frown on her face, she pawed to the male.

"Zexy! Song-girl! I found em!" Shouted Axel over the halls. Siang dropped from the ceiling she had been on, Zexion appeared out of seemingly nowhere.

"Where were you?!" Screamed Siang, grabbing the poor cat by the ears and shaking it then patting Sam on the head.

"I was running Miss Taker. Please stop shaking me? I am getting a headache." Siang complied with the cat's plea. Once down, the cat shifted back to a dizzy Zeisha.

"Where are you going?" Stated an angry voice. Siang turned to face…many people.

Actually…Fifteen people. Galmouss in front. He had a frown on his face, while the many behind him wore their hoods up. "This is The Betrayed's Fifteen members." Seven among the Fourteen (Not counting Galmouss) had Silver and gold instead of White and black on their 'coats'. Galmouss himself also wore this same coat.

"Hel'o." Said a soft, happy voice. Waving, one of the seven- The shortest- said. "I'm Hnmii!" She grinned widely from under her hood. Siang slowly hid behind Zeisha.

"That is the most intimidating thing ever…" Whispered Siang in fright. Axel blinked.

"What's got her shaking in her boots?" Asked Axel.

"She's Happy-phobic." Stated Zeisha flatly, staring at the usual composed, Intimidating Silver and black garbed female.

"Everyone." Galmouss demanded. They all turned to gaze at the male. "Now then…Axel. Zexion. Hand over…the Giver and Taker." Axel smiled widely, staring at his wrist like he had a watch.

"Sorry about that everyone. Let's start this party!" Shouted Axel with a wide grin. Zeisha and Siang blinked at him. Not soon after, A very…Very large amount of portals just seemed to pop out of nowhere. Zexion sighed quietly.

"Ahh!! Dusks!" Screamed Siang, pointing at the white, bendy…people…things. They made odd noises and charged.

Galmouss glared.

"Water!" Shouted Zeisha. Siang rolled her blue eyes good-natured.

"Fire!"

"_**Together!" **_Siang glared at her head.

"Shut up Rage. You aren't in this." Glared Siang. Siang and Zeisha charged. Zexion and Axel stared at each other, along with The Betrayed members.

"Why…Why are we working with these Crazy people?!" Stated Axel.

"Dunno. Your fault for being your self- Eh." Stated Larxene, stepping out of a portal, Along with Marluxia and Saix.

"GAhh!!" What are you two doing here! I thought you were back at base?!" Shouted Axel in slight despair. The Betrayed looked at each other dumbly.

"Are they always like that?" whispered one to Hnmii. Galmouss nodded slowly. Bailoth shrugged lightly.

"Yes." Replied Bailoth. "You do realize we have an army of Nobodies and high-level nobodies coming at us? Not to mention the threatening level of The Giver and The Taker coming?" Said Bailoth bluntly.

"We're gonna die?" Asked Hnmii sadly.

"Miss Hnmii, You are one of the Weapon Sins. You do not need to fret." The Betrayed readied for the coming Giver and Taker.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Forgive me for the short Chapter. I will now show to the bloopers because of this short Chapter for your enjoyment. **_**Please rest your eyes for a moment before reading on so you do not go blind like me :) Please and thank you.**_

_**Yes, These are all true mistakes I made while writing this Chapter. Every Chapter has these accidents I just don't put them in… Also they are my thoughts while writing. **_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"_Quickly, Run out. Sam wants you to run away!" _

"_What about Sam though?" _asked Zeisha to Grace. She could feel the cat smile…Zeisha blinked and turned to the director. "Wait how do cat's smile?" Asked Zeisha flatly, pointing at her head. "And that was **very **out of Character."

"_I don't know, I open my mouth and go, Grin!! and it was not!!" _Big smile. Zeisha burst into laughs.

"Alright Alright try that again."

----

"_Do not worry over her. She is a very powerful Hurtless. Soon to be more than that. Now, Run." _Zeisha burst into laughs again.

"Hurtless! Yes so hurtless!" Zeisha held her stomach, laughing. She 'ehemed' and leaped up and ran away, not before throwing the twig at Galmouss's head first. Unfortunately the stick stabbed the poor man in the eye.

"Gahh!!" He fell to the floor, holding his eye.

"Ahh!!! You were supposed to dodge it! Ahh! The twig did have your eye as a point!" Screamed Zeisha in horror.

----

"What is up with Nobodies and the color White and Black?!" She screamed, nearly ripping her poor hair out…Well actually she did rip a large portion of hair out. "Uh…Wait Wait Wait Wait…**Cut!" **Siang appeared in the background with a pair of scissors and snapped a handful of hair off with a grin. Zeisha growled and tackled Siang.

"Ahh!! No I'm sorry! Ah my ribs!" Screamed Siang from the background.

---

"What is up with Nobodies and the color White and Black?!" She screamed, nearly ripping her poor hair out. She turned to see where the male was but crashed into another. "Uh-oh…" She gazed at…a white trench-coat? She blinked and turned to face pale purple eyes. Having longer purple hair.

"P-p-p-p-purple hair!!" Zeisha screamed turning and running. "Freak!" Siang popped up again, a black eye and red scratch marks all over.

"Um, Zeisha that was Out of Character." Zeisha sighed.

"I knew I shoulda been a waitress…"

---

"_True." _ Grace leaped at a barred window…Only for her nose to smash against the bars and fall onto her back, crippled.

"Gah! You guys didn't take down the bars quick enough!" Snapped Grace, pawing at her poor, Orange purple nose.

---

"Sexy! Song-girl! I found em!" Shouted Axel over the halls. Siang dropped from the roof, laughing. The rope holding her flopping on the ground. Axel shut his mouth quickly, blushing.

"We won't blame you Axel, His name does sound a lot like Sexion." Laughed Siang. Zeisha pointed a finger at Siang.

"You said the S-Word!"

"You mean Sh-

"Fuzzy Apples!" ….

Awkward Silence.

"Erm, Sorry reflex."

"My name does not sound like Sexion." Stated Zexion flatly.

"Sure thing Sexion."

"**Z**exion."

"Sexion."

"Zexion."

"Sexion."

"I won't continue in this childish game any longer." Turning, Zexion turned to leave, arms crossed. He glared at the director. "Portal. Now." Zeisha and Siang burst out laughing, falling to the floor in tears. Zexion gave a shrug.

"Couldn't hold it in."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Again This is only something that I decided to show you guys. Those who don't write, This is some of the things us who do write must laugh about. Our horrible Bloopers.**

**Enjoy.**


	8. Fight Until you Drop

**Thanks for reviewing,**

**Thomas Drovin**

**Hotarukun**

**Shebakune**

**Chelsea**

**Snow-kitty231**

**_If I missed anyone, Tell me._**

**Don't own Song Dragonfly. Not that I'm going to type the song in or anything just say for Reference. Dragonfly is on a DDR track. **

Sorry for late update :(

**Fight until you Drop; Insanity**

"Gasp! I think I saw my finger twitch!" Stated Siang flatly, gazing at her bruised hand. Zeisha on the other hand looked more then just tired.

"Beating people up really uses alotta energy…I think…I need a Soda." Siang nodded in agreement to Zeisha's statement.

"Soda sounds good…" Zeisha and Siang had fought of hordes of the shadowy monsters, and things were more then just ugly. Sam had taken eight or so of them, Along with her new friend Crusader. Zexion and Axel had wandered off with the other organization members to fight The Betrayed's members. Zeisha slowly got up and leaned against Siang's back.

"…You remember that song that one time we heard when we were playing that Dancing game?" asked Zeisha slowly.

"Dragonfly?" asked Siang curtly.

"Stuck in my head."

"Yea me too." Siang sighed and stared up into large beady yellow eyes. "Ah Crap. I see a Heartless."

"Don't worry. I do too." Zeisha replied. The two stared into the eyes of the Heartless.

"…Five."

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

"One!/One…" Both stood up at exactly the same time, weapons drawn. The two Neoshadows backed away one step, ready. When the two quickly switched places and smacked both shadows into each other.

"Ahah! Eat that!" Laughed Siang. Siang looked to her left and noticed Crusader gnawing on the head of another Neoshadow, Sam was dragging two Wyverns by their wings. Both then fell back and slouched over. Sounds of fighting around them.

"_**Stand up you lousy brat." **_

"_legs hurt. Sorry." _Stated Siang in her head flatly.

"_Please stand Zeisha, we need to help your friends." _

"_Me? Help? My legs are Jelly. No they don't __**feel **__like Jelly. They Are Jelly. They just haven't fallen apart because they are in a container." _

Both Siang and Zeisha banged their heads against each other.

"Now what." They mumbled to each other slowly. Blood sprayed all over in front of Siang and she blinked, opening her eyes wide to see Axel smash into the ground in front of her. She shakily poked Zeisha.

"Wha…?" She asked, turning to gaze at her friend then noticed Axel. "Pyro?!" She asked in concern, running over and shaking him gently. "Eh Pyro? You alright?" She shook him again. "Pyro Open your eyes now!" She snapped, shaking him more. The red-head did not move. A woman with frightening black eyes and black hair stood over Axel, clicking her finger blades. She grinned widely.

"Claws Of Wrath. One of the Seven sin weapons. Pleasure." She said with a dangerous grin. She grabbed Zeisha by the back of the shirt and picked her up.

"Zeisha!" shouted Siang with worry. Siang growled and punched the woman square in the face, then kicking her the in shin. The woman hissed and disappeared.

"_**Resurface." **_

"_Rise."_

"Pyro?" Zeisha gently poked the red-head. He cracked a emerald eye open.

"_**Drop your enemies to the ground." **_

"_Defend those you love."_

"_**Kill off those that stand against you."**_

"_And heal the wounds of those fallen."_

"_**Destroy your enemy!"**_

"That…hurt." He sneered. She blinked at him and hugged him tightly, causing more blood to gush out. "Gahh!!!"

"Oh My God!! I thought you died!"

"Torture…Death…" Axel gasped out.

"I don't see you dead." Informed Siang quietly.

"I'm getting there." He snapped. Siang gave a goofy smile and walked over to him, hand outstretched to his hugged body.

"Glad you're still alive Fag-face." Said Siang, hand outstretched. Axel smirked and ruffled Zeisha's head, which messed up her hair causing her to let go. He grinned and grabbed Siang's hand.

"Yeah Yeah Song-girl." Siang gave a toothy grin and Zeisha burst Into more tears.

"_keep going foreword."_

"_**Never look back."**_

Zeisha sniffled and summoned her staff, holding it high above her head. "Let's go Siang." Siang snorted.

"Who do you think yer' talkin' to? Ehhh?!" Siang grinned and summoned both her weapons, smacking Zeisha's staff. Both charged just then, large smiles on their faces. Zeisha quickly turned to the left, pointing her staff downward and allowed it to smash into the stomach of four Neoshadows. She quickly flipped her staff to the other side and whacked all four into a wall. Siang quickly dropped down and cut the four in half. Siang then grinned when she saw a Dusk.

She ran and grabbed its head in a headlock. "Zeisha! Catch!" Siang kicked the legs out from beneath the Dusk and tossed them at Zeisha who caught them, un-summoning her staff.

"Wha?" mumbled Zeisha.

"Stretch you dumb thing!" Siang hit it over the head and Siang began to move away from Zeisha, the Dusk stretching. Once at a very long stretch Siang grinned. "Charge!" Siang ran and Zeisha blinked dumbly, following Siang in a parallel manner. This idea had proofed useful, knocking over many, _many _Heartless at once. Galmouss's mouth twitched. He went to get the two _psychotic _girls but Marluxia got in his way, a grin on his face.

"Where do you think you're going?" He smirked, Scythe raised. Galmouss's eyes twitched. Quickly blocking with his Gauntlet, a blade popped out of the other, ready to stab.

---

"How silly. Why do we have to sit and watch?"The long haired woman snorted in semi-anger, staring blankly at the 'screen' playing before her. A long, white haired woman with brilliant teals eyes sit next to the darker woman.

Grace giggled quietly in reply. "Rage, calm down. What is the point of showing who we are?" asked Grace gently.

"Yeah Yeah…I don't want to deal with these stupid humans…" Rage stared blankly at the black walls of Siang's mind.

Grace looked around. "This mind is so…blank…" Rage gave a brief nod.

"Yes it is. That'd be my fault though." Snorted Rage once again, standing. Grace looked at the screen and her eyes widened.

"Rage, don't think you won't get to fight." Whispered Grace. Rage blinked and stared at the screen, Before Siang's body stood seven people.

"_As we met before, Claws of Wrath. Biina." Bowed the familiar one, a sly, but foul grin on her face. The one next to her then bowed, hood still up like the other six._

"_Regret of Sloth. Hiros." Spoke a male voice. They continued to introduce themselves._

"_Might of Greed. Unii." Female voice._

"_Mouth of Gluttony. Herald." A male voice._

"_Hi! Mines Night of Envy, Names Hnmii!" Shouted a happy, female voice._

"_Light of Pride. Mion…" Quietly spoke a male voice._

"_Becoming of Lust. Miomini…Are you all prepared?" said the last, a female voice. Siang and Zeisha readied themselves._

"Hrm…Well…Fun time!" Grinned Rage, leaping up. Two black feathered wings wrapped around Rage and she transformed into her large dragon form, no longer having feathered wings but scaly, bat-like wings. Grace half-smiled and two white feathered wings flicked out, wrapping around her and she disappeared from the spot. " 'ey Siang! Let me take over unless you wanna end up dead!"

"_**Why would I let you take over! You'll try to kill Zexion, Ax…Erm…Zeisha again!" **_Rage blinked.

"Why'd you skip Axel."

"_**Cause'…He's pretty much dead already?" **_laughed Siang sheepishly. Rage rolled her eyes.

"Alright Alright, Just let me take over. I want to help a'right?" asked Rage. Siang rolled her eyes.

"_**Promise?" **_

"Yeah I promise!" Sneered Rage.

---

Siang's body quickly changed to the large Dragon of Rage, who grinned widely at the six cloaked figures and the non-cloaked one. Several sharp fangs gleamed brightly. Grace leaped and landed on the dragon's head, her ears twitching.

"Oy! Get off my head or I'll have your owner for my next chew-toy!" Sneered Rage. Grace gave a gently scoff and gracefully leaped off Rage's nose, landing before the seven sins.

"Let me introduce myself and my rude sister." Grace stared darkly at them, Teal slits dangerously gleaming. "I am known as Gentle Gracesmala. Most call me Grace. My sister…" The cat's tail pointed at the monstrous Dragon behind her. "Is known as Heartless Arageis'sal. There is no doubt in my mind you know who we really are. Correct?" Stated the Cat, sitting quietly.

The Seven stared at each other then nodded slowly. Hnmii waved her arm wildly. "You two were banished from your home-world for two reasons, Visiting the world Ansem was on… then taking the heart from someone you weren't suppose to and Grace was banished for giving a heart to a person…Right?" asked Hnmii, you could see twinkles in her eyes. Rage and Grace blinked at each other, nodding slowly.

"That…was a bit more detailed then what I was asking but…-**"How did you know that?!" **Snarled Rage, standing up completely.

Hnmii's hand wandered to her cloak, you could hear her finger tapping something metal. "And they cursed you with something they deemed was a true form for you both and you were cursed into the bodies of a human and can not take your true form when in reality." Rage gave a loud laugh.

"You amuse me human! However you have one thing incorrect." Rage hissed out, her snout coming close to the speaking cloaked-human. Her row of fangs gleamed again. "We are slowly regaining power after feeding off the things we take and Give. Soon I will be able to return to my rightful form and destroy those wretched beings." Snarled Rage.

"Enough." Stated Mion, stepping before Hnmii. He tossed a ball at the dragon's head and the floor cracked beneath it loudly.

"What?!" The dragon attempted to lift itself, growling loudly. "What did you do?!" Snarled Rage.

"Pride is a heavy sin, Dragon." The male tossed a hollow ball in his hand. "Light of Pride doubles your weight when hitting you. Pulling Gravity on you." The Dragon's head went to snap at him but he wasn't surprised when her head plopped to the ground, the ball bounced off the dragon's head and into his hand.

"Tsk Tsk. No biting now little one." Cooed Miomini. Grace bit the ball, popping it quickly. Rage snapped foreword, fangs encasing Mion in her mouth. He quickly resummoned the ball and started tossing it into the mouth of Rage, who just sat there, Mouth shut.

"You've just made her mouth harder to open, Sir Mion." Stated Grace. The man sighed from inside and popped the ball yet again. Rage felt the gravity let up and she hurled him out of her mouth. She laughed loudly, her large fangs clamping on each other.

"Silly human! You are no match for me!" The head of Rage came down and Mion quickly dodged. Grace leaped to tackle the man, who went to bounce the re-summoned ball on her but a shield deflected it and he caught it again, growling. A large Axe slammed on the shield and Grace stared at Hnmii's smaller cloaked form.

"A shield huh…" Her green Axe changed into a large spear and the very tip barley pierced the shield. Grace's eyes widened and Rage's tail smashed into the girl, sending her away. The cracks of the shield repaired and Grace roared. A spiked shield with a small hole in the middle came for Rage's head. She quickly ducked, Blade throwing wind past her. A loud roar and the Dragon caught the bladed shield on one, long, thin fang.

"You're four hundred years too young to defeat me!" The Dragon snapped her head, throwing the shield back at its owner. The owner quickly un-summoned it before it slammed into her. Grace leaped and her claws raked across the face of Unii, the owner of the shield. Unii gave a cry of pain, blood spilling out from her hood she quickly turned and ran off in the general direction of Galmouss.

"One down. Six more." Rage snorted at Grace's comment.

"Make that Five." Stated Rage, a bloody heap being thrown into the corner, That being Hnmii.

"Rage that was uncalled for…" Whispered Grace. Rage snorted.

"She tried poking me with a needle." Rage grumbled. Grace's ears went down and she blinked at the Dragon.

"Um…Rage…that's not a needle." Grace pointed at the disintegrating demon sword. Rage scoffed.

"Same dif'." Stated Rage flatly, flicking a claw in a nonchalant manner. The five remaining Sin weapon users took a step back in fear. Rage roared loudly but stopped her cocky roar when a mangled body was thrown at her feet. Narrowing her red/black eyes, her claws reached and clicked around the body, lifting it to her face. "…Hey it's the Ienzo kid…" Blinking at the body, letting the legs hang off her hand, she suddenly felt a pang of pain.

Grace looked at the body with sadness. "Rage, please put it down so I may heal him." Axel rushed through Heartless.

"Hey!! Zexy wake up buddy!" Screamed Axel, shaking Zexion's body once it was put down. Rage scratched her horn lightly.

"…Well…Grace. You look like you're going to be busy." Stated Rage, watching Grace fuss with Axel's injuries.

"I guess."

Rage gazed at the body, her slit eyes widening in length. Staring at the body, she nearly shook. Her claws opened for a moment, then closed.She growled loudly. _"Stupid human inside me…" _Rage leaped above the five, landing between them all. Her mouth opened and a ball of black flames burst out, smashing into the floor as if it were harder then rock. The ground dispersed and two appeared before the dragon. The dragon felt her snout's skin twitch.

She was very familiar with the feeling of anger in her. Her mouth formed into a snarl and her fangs gleamed, some blood stained. Snapping angrily, she bit the ground where they were once. The tallest of the two landed on her snout and she snarled.

Herald. Rage hurled him off and Grace quickly swiped his arm, causing him to tumble to the ground in a bloody heap. "Rage, please at least attempt to aim!" sighed Grace, waving a paw at her sister. The dragon snorted, waving a claw.

"Yeah Yeah…" Galmouss was sent skidding at the dragon and cat's feet. They blinked and looked at him, a slash across his stomach.

"Retreat!" He sneered, staring at the remaining four or so, holding onto the others. Xemnas walked over to them, His light swords resting against his shoulders. The dragon burst into laughs.

"So sir Xemnas decides to come and kill off these guys…" The dragon said with a light tone, lowering her head and resting it next to Axel and Zexion. Zexion gazed at the dragon and the lower eyes of the dragon turned to stare at Zexion and Axel, though the top eye glared at Xemnas.

Axel gave a cry of surprise. "Gah! That creeps me _out _!!!" Snapped Axel, pointing at the dragon's two eyes. Both eyes turned to gaze at him. "Gah stop that!" Rage grinned, showing her fangs and her top eye rolled several times while the bottom flicked between him and Xemnas. Axel shuddered. Xemnas ignored the dragon snappy remark and gazed at the large white cat.

"Alright Xemnas. What do we owe the visit?" Grace asked, politely. Xemnas smirked slowly.

"You both should return back to the tower." He replied simply, walking off. Rage scoffed, shutting her bottom eyes and yawning.

"Follow him he says…" Snorted the beast, shifting back to Siang. Grace gave a gentle smile and changed back to Zeisha. Both glared at each other.

"Sisters?!" They snapped at each other. Axel blinked at the two.

"You mean Rage and Grace?" asked Axel slowly. The two nodded.

"…B-But ones a cat!"

"And Rage is a dragon!" Zexion and Axel looked at each other, then the fretting girls.

"…Yeah? You're point?" asked Axel. Zeisha and Siang fell over.


End file.
